Rey sin Reino
by lupitax
Summary: es una historia basada en Loki y persona creado por mi, tomando un poco la historia de Los Vengadores, solo un poco. Loki cae a la tierra y busca si venganza pero encuentra cosas interesantes las cuales usara para su beneficio.
1. Episodio 1 : Interesante

**_Episodio 1 : INTERESANTE_**

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que decidió permanecer en la tierra o Midgar como la llamaban en Asgard, en esos meses observo muy de cerca a Jane Foster, la humana débil que había sido capaz de cambiar al gran Thor su ex – hermano …. Pudo notar que la humana no tenia poderes en especial solo era una mujer común, débil pero atractiva, no dejo de lado ningún detalle ….. varias veces cuando Jane dejaba sus anotaciones sobre los escritorios Loki haciéndose invisible la mayor parte del tiempo las leía detenidamente tratando de averiguar mas lo mas curioso era cuando Jane volvía a escribir esas notas en un aparato raro del cual también salían sonidos raros …. Loki se dio el tiempo de analizar ese aparato, era muy complicado pero algo logro aprender a encenderlo y apagarlo, pero lo que más le fascino fue el poder ver imágenes de la todas las ciudades en ese aparato más grande, siempre veía como Jane se sentaba frente al aparato para ver algunos reportes del mundo. Loki pronto supo que le nombre del aparato era TELEVISION, también aprendió a leer le reloj el cual les anunciaba el tiempo ahí, en Asgard solo sabían deducirlo como la mañana, la media mañana, la tarde y la noche pero en Midgar todo estaba regido por las horas Jane despertaba a las 8, comía a las 14 y dormía a las 23 horas.

Loki caminaba por la ciudad notando que los humanos poseían un reloj miniatura en sus manos pensó que las personas no podían vivir si no veían el pequeño reloj ….. Cada vez que tenía hambre Loki se hacía visible usando esas ropas tan elegantes que le habían gustado desde un principio compraba alimentos preparados en esos lugares tan ruidosos, pero se los llevaba lejos a esa cueva que había amoblado con su magia. Muchas veces hizo aparecer alimentos pero no sabían igual así que no tuvo elección que comprarlos. El dinero era fácil de copiar podía hacerlo siempre que lo necesitase.

Ya hace unos días había decidido dejar de investigar a Jane después de todo era un gasto inútil de tiempo mas aun cuando ese científico Erik Selvig aconsejaba a Jane sobre unas teorías las cuales le resultaban aburridas a Loki, ese dia el científico había discutido con Jane por una llamada de una unidad llamada S.H.I.E.L.D. un nombre bastante raro fue por esa razón que decidió seguir al científico a esa reunión confidencial. Hasta ese momento Loki había logrado no controlar la mente humana solo influenciarla para su beneficio sus poderes habían mejorado ….. Dejo sus pensamientos de lado cuando vio que el científico se detuvo en un edificio algo sucio por fuera Entro detrás del científico traspasando la puerta …. Loki lo siguió por todo ese laberinto de oficinas hasta que un hombre alto con un parche en el ojo lo saludo intercambiaron saludos y algunos detalles. Ese sujeto el cual se llamaba Nick Fury le mostro un maletín al científico, al abrirlo un cubo azul hizo su aparición… Loki se sorprendió al ver el poder que emanaba del cubo al parecer ellos no lo habían notado era un poder que el podría usar para su venganza así que decidió influenciar en la mente del científico diciéndole:

- Loki: Seria interesante analizarlo (el científico repitió la oración que Loki dijo como si de un robot se tratase)

Pasaron 3 días en los cuales Loki analizaba el cubo cada vez que el científico iba al lugar ahí supo que ese cubo seria su arma clave en todo tenía que apoderarse del cubo como sea trataba de idear un plan increíble. Dejando de lado sus analogías y monólogos decidió irse del único lugar donde podía pensar sin ser molestado "la biblioteca" la cual no era como las que había en Asgard esta era más grande y no era visitada por muchos humanos siendo así su lugar favorito… se levanto de la silla y decidió salir como siempre lo hacía traspasando la puerta pero otra fue su sorpresa al salir.

- 000000 -

Ayiza era muchacha no tan común a su edad ya había terminado de estudiar ciencias y física era la hija de un científico famoso quien desafortunadamente falleció en medio de un experimento hace 2 años Ayiza trato de adaptarse a su nueva vida "sola" comía sola, veía la televisión sola su padre le había dejado una fortuna considerable y una casa enorme la cual al poco tiempo cambio por un departamento pequeño donde no se sentía tan sola. Muy pronto seria el cumpleaños número 23 de Ayiza ya era todo una mujer adulta pero con una gran debilidad "los helados" Ayiza antes de hacer algo siempre comía helados sin importarle la estación en la que este igual los comía. Ese jueves por la tarde ella tenía que investigar más sobre física cuántica Deicidio ir a la biblioteca universal ahí no iban muchas personas así que con suerte encontraría la paz que buscaba Estando a punto de entrar su celular empezó a sonar distrayéndole Ayiza dio la vuelta tratando de sacar el celular de su mochila Al encontrarlo pudo ver que el sonido había cesado casi chistando apago el celular guardándolo en su mochila otra vez a la vez que se disponía a entrar pero al avanzar fue como si se hubiera chocado con una pared el golpe hizo que cayera de espaldas y torpemente lastimándose el manos

- Ayiza: Diablos eso dolió

Ayiza levanto la mirada para ver la culpable de su caída pero al verlo se quedo muda por unos instantes se trataba de un hombre alto muy alto cabellos oscuro y mirada perdida Su ropa esa ropa extraña como la de la era medieval Acaso había alguna exposición adentro? dejando de lado la impresión decidió hablar

- Ayiza: Oye tu Oye… no vas ayudarme a ponerme de pie? …. Oye estas sordo? …. Hey¡

Loki traspaso la puerta de la biblioteca como siempre lo hacía pero sintió un golpe leve en su pecho .. y un sonido raro… se quedo pensando en que fue lo paso … pero al escuchar esas palabras busco con la mirada de donde venia esa voz tan exasperante … al girar la mirada a su derecha vio a una mujer en el suelo tocando sus manos y gritándole … pero al verla a los ojos ella guardo silencio…

- Ayiza: Hey … Hey… H….

Ayiza cerró la boca por instinto al ver la mirada fría y esos ojos color verde y gris…. Los cuales la miraban de manera profunda

- Ayiza: (levantándose) eh… tenga cuidado señor….

Loki aun veía a esa humana la cual lo podía ver…. Era increíble, pero lo peor resultaba ser que esa humana lo había tocado Loki salió de su asombro al ver que la humana se había aproximado mas a el así que por instinto retrocedió un paso

- Ayiza: (acercándose) esas ropas son raras o hay un evento adentro?

- Loki: (retrocediendo) puedes verme?

- Ayiza: Claro

- Loki: cómo es eso posible?

- Ayiza: uhm si puedo verlo señor a menos que Ud. Desee que finja no verlo

- Loki: fingir? Quien eres?

- Ayiza: soy A…..

Ayiza se detuvo… desde cuando le decía su nombre a los extraños, ese hombre ni se había tomado la molestia de ayudarla o disculparse

- Ayiza: No hablo con extraños permiso señor

- Loki: puedes verme y tocarme cómo es eso posible?

- Ayiza: seguro que esta ebrio .. ahora "señor raro" me da permiso tengo cosas que hacer

- Loki: ebrio?

Loki se quedo mudo al sentir las manos de la humana empujándola a un lado … como si se tratara de un muñeco … que clase de humana era? Vio que ella entro dejándolo solo…. El por su parte llenándose de ira por haber sido tocado y echo a un lado por una simple humana … decidió entrar y mantenerse oculto … vio que ella cogió un libro y se sento en una mesa algo apartada de las demás … Loki se sento sobre uno de los estantes .. Analizando todos los movimientos de la humana… después de unos 40 minutos la humana se levanto con dirección donde una mujer de edad avanzada anotaba nombres…Loki se oculto tras unos estantes para poder escuchar y ver tal vez podría influenciar la mente de la mujer mayor

- Bibliotecaria: Hola como esta?

- Ayiza: buenas deseo llevarme este libro

- Bibliotecaria: claro su identificación por favor

- Ayiza: aquí tiene

Loki vio que la mujer mayor recibió el objeto asi que decidió entrar en su mente y ver el objeto el cual contenía….

**Nombre: AYIZA BLANKET**

**Dirección: Calle 3 departamento 23 edificio ROME**

Loki dejo la mente de la mujer

- Ayiza: se encuentra bien?

- Bibliotecaria: Si claro solo que… nada llevaras solo este?

- Ayiza: si solo ese…. Ah una pregunta hubo algún evento o exhibición?

- Bibliotecaria: no ninguno

- Ayiza: qué raro .. hace un rato salió de aquí un hombre con ropas raras muy raras

- Bibliotecaria: un hombre? Ropas raras? Qué extraño eres la tercera persona que ingresa… no vi a nadie más entrar o salir

- Ayiza: qué? Bueno tal vez no se fijo bien

- Bibliotecaria: el sensor se activa cuando alguien ingresa o sale

- Ayiza: olvídelo bueno gracias

Ayiza dio la vuelta al recibir el libro y su identificación…. Al salir de la biblioteca escucho el sensor .. Pero sin darle importancia siguió su camino… Loki traspasando la puerta y caminando lentamente observaba como la humana se alejaba .. Sonrió suavemente… y decidió seguirla, probablemente resulte interesante saber más sobre ella saber más sobre Ayiza Blanket.


	2. Episodio 2 Es una Locura

_**Episodio 2 "Es una Locura"**_

Loki seguía a Ayiza un poco alejado estaba enfurecido porque nunca había tenido que hacer eso, preocuparse porque no lo vean así este usando su magia esa humana era muy rara pero más le enfurecía el hecho que sea la cuarta vez que el nombre de la mortal resonaba en su mente "Ayiza Blanket", "Ayiza Blanket".. en ese instante Loki tuvo que detenerse y esconderse al ver que la mortal se detuvo a ver unos estantes, Loki se escondió por un momento para después asomarse y verla pero ya no la vio en ese lugar había desaparecido así que muy enfadado empezó a caminar rápido buscándola entre los demás mortales. Como era posible que al Dios del engaño lo hayan Engañado? Pensando eso empuño mas sus manos caminando más rápido ya que no la podía encontrar pero de un momento a otro sintió que tiraron de su brazo atrayéndolo a un lado y arrinconándolo a la pared, al ver al frente vio a la mortal viéndolo muy molesta.

Ayiza: Haber señor raro, dígame porque me sigue acaso me está investigando? Quien lo envió?

Loki no salió de su asombro como la mortal se había dado cuenta de que El la seguía y como se atrevía a hablarle con demasiado confianza pero lo peor como se atrevía a tocarlo.

Ayiza: Conteste señor quien lo envía que busca?

Loki: Primero responde la pregunta que te formule hace unos 50 minutos

Ayiza: Pregunta? Cual?

Loki: Quien eres? Cuál es tu misión?

Ayiza: Misión? No le entiendo y sobre quien soy uhm soy una estudiante pero lo importante es porque demonios me estas siguiendo

Loki: Puedes verme eso es lo importante ya que nadie puede hacerlo pero tu mortal eres demasiado rara incluso puedes tocarme

Ayiza: el que pueda tocarlo no es algo extraño aquí el raro es usted al llevar esas ropas raras y esa capa pero porque me sigue

Loki: Puedes verme quien eres?

Ayiza: Estas loco esa es la verdad solo déjeme aclararte que….

Ayiza detuvo su amenaza al ver a unos jóvenes verla

Muchacho 1: Oye tu preciosa acaso perdiste el juicio? Jajajjaja

Ayiza: Que? Cómo?

Muchacho 2: Mi reina estás hablando sola

Ayiza: Como? Claro que no le estoy hablando a este sujeto (señalando a Loki)

Muchacho 1: A quien? Ahí no hay nadie jajajaja estas loca preciosa

Muchacho 2: Cuidado que tu amigo imaginario se escape jaajja (se alejaban del lugar)

Ayiza: Como se atreven a decirme loca todo esto es por su culpa

Ayiza vio al suelo donde había un charco de agua en el cual ella se reflejaba pero porque no se reflejaba el hombre ese? porque ella si se veía ahí y no ese tipo que estaba a su lado, levanto la mirada y vio la sonrisa suave y fría de Loki

Ayiza: (retrocediendo) Quien eres? Que eres?

Loki: Estas repitiendo lo que te pregunte

Ayiza: (retrocediendo mas) eres un fantasma o la muerte?

Loki: No soy un dios

Ayiza al escuchar la voz suave y fría de Loki decidió correr a la salida trasera de ese callejón pero al girar al frente de ella apareció Loki, Ayiza decidió cambiar de dirección pero al girar al otro lado paso lo mismo Loki estaba ahí de un momento a otro aparecieron más de 30 Lokis riéndose fuertemente haciendo que Ayiza se asuste y grite.

Ayiza: Detente¡ alto¡

Loki dejo de reír al escuchar esos gritos y se volvió uno viéndola Ayiza aprovecho que el hombre vio a un lado distraído y salió corriendo cambiando de dirección en cada calle. Ayiza corría chocándose con varias personas ya que no quería voltear tenía que huir ese hombre era un fantasma nunca le había pasado eso tenía mucho miedo pero vio el edificio Rome cerca y corrió más rápido entrando olvidándose del ascensor subió por las escaleras llegando a su departamento abriendo la puerta rápidamente y cerrándola al instante, una vez dentro dejo su mochila en el suelo y camino a la sala hablando alto.

Ayiza: Tranquila Tranquila solo fue un fantasma no no fue un sueño no no fue un…

Ayiza se quedo muda ya que sintió algo una presencia detrás de ella, lentamente giro su cuerpo y vio al hombre sentado en unos de los muebles con las piernas separadas tocándose el mentón y sonriendo de manera fría. Ella volvió a girar y quiso avanzar pero

Loki: Quieta mortal o debo decir señorita Ayiza Blanket?

Ayiza sorprendida se quedo quieta

Ayiza: Que desea señor fantasma? No soy psíquica si desea comunicarse con otros solo soy

Loki: No soy un fantasma y mirare al hablar¡

Ayiza se asusto eso sonó a orden así que dio la vuelta temerosa

Loki: Bien parece que te has dado cuenta que eres la única que puede verme o escucharme

Ayiza: Si señor pero que desea de mi

Loki: No he autorizado que preguntes, no logro entender el cómo o el porque tienes esa habilidad pero creo que puedo usarla sin dejar de lado de que note la gran fuerza que posees como para haberme atraído hacia ti tirando de mi brazo

Ayiza: Bueno siempre tuve fuerza bueno lo siento no debí hacer eso

Loki: Disculpas aceptadas ahora tienes preguntas?

Ayiza: Quien es Ud.? Que hace aquí? Y porque lo puedo ver

Loki: Soy un dios creo habértelo dicho, estoy aquí por una misión y no entiendo cómo es que puedes verme

Ayiza: Dios? Misión? De qué habla no entiendo

Loki: Tampoco comprendo cómo es que no puedo leer tu mente ya lo he intentado pero no puedo

Ayiza: leer la mente? Es un dios? Debe ser una locura

Loki: Una locura? Bueno creo que sí lo es tu una simple mortal no me retracto una mortal rara y

Ayiza: Basta por favor solo dígame porque está aquí no deseo que este aquí debe haber muchas personas que puedan verlo no debo ser la única además

Loki: Me estás dando órdenes? A mi (se levanta) al dios Loki

Ayiza: Loki?

Loki: Dios Loki vengo de

Ayiza: Loki? Donde he visto ese nombre antes?

Loki: Acaso sabias mi nombre?

Ayiza: No claro que no solo que una vez mi padre me había relatado una historia donde había un dios nórdico llamado Loki el usaba magia y siempre hacia bromas

Loki: como sabia eso tu padre?

Ayiza: No lo se escuche eso cuando era niña

Loki: Pero es cierto soy un dios

Ayiza: (sentándose) no puede ser es una locura o tal vez yo soy la loca no puede ser el estudiar tanto los números me volvió loca no puede ser no

Loki: Silencio tus palabras hacen que la paciencia se me agote ahora contesta eres científica?

Ayiza: No aun no bueno ya casi pero

Loki: Lo eres sí o no? (gritando)

Ayiza: (asustada) Si lo soy

Loki: Excelente como ya se dónde vives vendré a verte mañana o tal vez mas tarde necesito saber más sobre ti ah y que no se ocurra irte porque te encontrare hagas lo que hagas, no te atrevas a decirle a nadie sobre mi lo entendiste?

Ayiza: Si

Loki: No te escuche (fuerte)

Ayiza: Si señor no diré nada

Loki: Bien entonces me marcho tengo una cita

Loki caminaba alrededor de Ayiza, ella tenía mucho miedo quería gritar o huir pero no podía no podía

Loki: (al oído de ayiza) Nos vemos Ayiza Blanket

Ayiza se congelo al sentir el frio aliento de ese dios llamado Loki, vio como El desapareció dejando una imagen borrosa tras si. Ayiza cayó al mueble grande pensando que esa era una locura aun no asimilaba todo lo que ocurría toco su rostro y estaba fría seria por el miedo? Se levanto y se fue a su habitación cubriéndose con las mantas empezó a llorar ya que estaba asustada.

- 000000000000000000-

Loki caminaba recordando todo la conversación con Ayiza Blanket la mortal cuando diviso el edificio donde vivía el científico Erik Selvig, tenía que buscar la manera de apoderarse del cubo pero como lo haría sin llamar la atención ya que ese hombre del parche tenía en custodia el cubo. Entro al edificio y no vio a nadie reviso cuarto por cuarto y nada al parecer el científico no había vuelto asi que decidió revisar los papeles ya que habían muchos. También tenía que pensar qué papel ocuparía ahora la mortal tal vez sea buen momento de deshacerse del científico. Si lograba que el sacara el cubo lo mataría y la humana ocuparía ese lugar pero si lo matara sería demasiado obvio que se trato de Él, pero como lo sabrían en si no podrían ya que El tendría unos de los mejores planes solo tendría que ejecutarlo bien en ese momento ingresaron a la habitación el científico y otra mujer

Erik: Bueno esperemos que los análisis funcionen

Martha: Si esperemos que los de S.H.I.E.L.D no arruinen toda la investigación

Erik: si aunque el cubo no parezca gran cosa

Martha: Esta inactivo pero según el comandante Fury el cubo puede ser peligroso

Erik: Al menos ya somos jefes de la investigación

Loki sonrió eso era de gran ayuda ya que si el científico era el jefe tendría carta libre para hacer, salir o entrar en cualquier momento eso era un punto a su favor ahora solo tendría que crear el plan perfecto. Loki salió del edificio y noto que ya estaba oscuro tenía hambre, tenía que adquirir alimentos pero recordó que ahora tenia otra esclava a la cual se lo pediría sin necesidad de hacerle visible asi que se tele transportó rápido.

- 000000000000000000-

Ayiza caminaba por lugares oscuros pero de repente vio a unas personas luchando aunque no podía distinguir quienes eran, empezó a sentir frio deseo moverse pero todo se congelaba. Ayiza sabía que era un sueño grito y abrió los ojos otra vez pero al ver los ojos del hombre que conoció hace unas horas tan cerca de su rostro grito mas fuerte

Ayiza: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ¡ (su grito fue interrumpido por la mano de Loki cubriendo sus labios)

Loki: Guarda silencio o deseas que te deje muda?

Ayiza solo movió su cabeza en afirmación, Loki la soltó y ella se cubrió con la manta asustada

Loki: Tuviste la decencia de despertar hace mas de 30 minutos que llegue y no abrías los ojos

Ayiza: Me quede dormida

Loki: Como se te ocurre dormir sabias que volvería ahora necesito alimentos

Ayiza: cómpralos

Loki: Te he dicho que necesito alimentarme AHORA (gritando)

Ayiza escucho el grito pero lejos de asustarse tiro las mantas al suelo y se puso de pie frente a Loki con mirada desafiante

Ayiza: Mire señor o dios Loki no pienso recibir más ordenes, si piensa matarme hágalo de una vez pero esta es mi casa y yo decido aquí

Loki: (sorprendido) Sabes que puedo matarte

Ayiza: hágalo prefiero eso a volverme su esclava

Ayiza miro fijamente a Loki, El por su parte quería matarla pero si lo hacía perdería a una posible aliada ya que era fuerte y sabia de ciencia la necesitaba así que decidió darle por su lado

Loki: Esta bien Señorita Ayiza Blanket podría Ud. Darme alimentos no he comido nada en todo el día

Ayiza al escuchar esas palabras sencillas decidió aceptarlas

Ayiza: Lo vez si pides así las cosas tal vez pueda hacerte caso, veré si tengo algo para preparar.

Loki: claro esperare

Loki empuño sus manos al ver que Ayiza dejaba la habitación, era una locura dejarla viva después de eso pero volvió a repetirse que la necesitaba y tenía que ganarse su confianza para cumplir sus planes después de todo lo arriesgado era algo inevitable "Una locura" volvió a decirse en la mente Ella era un locura para El.


	3. Episodio 3 Aliados es igual a Amigos

Episodio 3 "Aliados es igual a Amigos"

Ayiza observaba como Loki devoraba el 4° plato de comida que ella había preparado, al parecer era cierto que no había comido nada en todo el día sin embargo ella no lograba terminar su primer plato ya que estaba tan concentrada observando a Loki quien la saco de sus pensamientos:

Loki: Hasta cuando vas a observarme?

Ayiza: Lo siento pero no sabia que un "Dios" comiera así

Loki algo avergonzado dejo de comer apresurado y empozo a comer con más clase, Ayiza por su parte empezó a sonreír y comer

Loki: Cuantos años posees?

Ayiza: Posees? Ah bueno 23

Loki: Luces joven para poseer esa edad

Ayiza: y Ud. Dios Loki?

Loki: Puedes obviar lo de "Dios" solo dime Loki

Ayiza: ok. Loki cuántos años tienes?

Loki: Cientos hasta mas pero aquí no se cuantos

Ayiza: ah y tienes familia?

Loki: No y tú?

Ayiza: Tampoco

Loki levanto una ceja pensando en si Ayiza se burlaba de él o decía la verdad

Loki: Explícate

Áyiza: Pues cuando tenía 3 meses de nacida según me conto mi padre adoptivo Richard Blanket me encontró en un desierto abandonada al parecer mis verdaderos padres me dejaron ahí, Richard me recogió y trajo a la cuidad pensando que era muy extraño que una bebe no tenga quemaduras a pesar de haber estado en el desierto y como Richard era muy joven solo 21 años no sabia que hacer demoro 2 días en decidirse adoptarme o dejarme en la policía pero su colega consiguieron adoptarme. Richard me dio de todo pero me entere que no era hija suya por un examen de sangre estudiantil, me enfade tanto le pregunte porque no me había dicho la verdad Richard solo me dijo que era por mi bien que después me lo diría así que estuve molesta por mucho tiempo pero cuando él tuvo que marcharse a lejos no soporte el estar sola y lo seguí. Richard era tan cuidadoso siempre me hacia exámenes de sangre como era un científico era comprensible al igual que su amigo ellos pasaron a ser mi única familia, cuando crecí nuestra relación cambio un poco Richard me fue dejando de lado desaparecía tal vez porque heredo muchas formulas de su abuelo la policía lo buscaba constantemente pero fue hace 2 años que Richard salió diciendo que necesitaba llevar mi sangre al laboratorio que tenia una pequeña duda quise ir con El pero no me dejo solo le dije cuídate 3 horas mas tarde unos agentes llegaron a mi casa diciéndome que Richard había fallecido por un experimentos de rayos Gamma al parecer no tenia autorización de experimentar ya que varias personas salieron lastimadas su amigo también resulto seriamente lastimado pero sobrevivió, después de eso me interrogaron pero se dieron cuenta que no sabia nada y me dejaron en paz la casa donde tenia el laboratorio quedo cerrada no puedo ir solo que quede aquí y vivo sola

Loki había escuchado atentamente la historia de Ayiza pero al ver sus ojos tristes decidió hablar

Loki: Fuiste feliz a su lado?

Ayiza: Si lo fui, Richard me recogió eso fue algo increíble no podría sentir rencor ni odio hacia el

Loki: Así te haya ocultado la verdad?

Ayiza: Claro, lo hizo con un propósito aunque lo único que no puedo perdonarme es el haberle quitado tanto tiempo y haberle cambiado la vida siendo tan joven

Loki: Fue su decisión

Ayiza: Y tu Loki? Dijiste que no tenias familia

Loki: No la tengo

Ayiza: Uhm no es justo fui muy sincera tu no lo eres

Loki: (suspirando) Tengo un hermanastro

Ayiza: Ah que emoción al menos tenias con quien pasar los ratos

Loki: No era gracioso, yo al ser el recogido no gozaba de todos los privilegios que Thor disfrutaba y

Ayiza: Thor?

Loki: SI Thor es su nombre y como te decía

Ayiza: Es su nombre es decir que esta vivo entonces si tienes familia

Loki: No ya no¡ nos separamos

Ayiza: Pero eso no quita que aun sean hermanos….. Thor lindo nombre

Loki: Lo que tiene de lindo lo tiene de arrogante, engreído, irresponsable por su culpa nuestro reino entro en guerra

Loki no notaba que estaba dando mas información de la que tenía que dar, Ayiza solo sonreía al darse cuenta que había descubierto unos de los puntos débiles del Dios Loki "Provócame y veraz"

Ayiza: A la guerra? Que irresponsabilidad¡ me imagino que tu hiciste algo

Loki: Claro que si acabe con el hombre que tenia amenazado a mi padre Odín pero EL no reconoció mi trabajo como siempre solo apoyo a Thor, quise demostrarle que era igual o mucho mejor que Thor ya que el trono de Asgard no me interesaba solo quería

Ayiza: Demostrar que podrían confiar en ti, que podías hacer las cosas bien y que eres importante también

Loki: Exacto¡ pero nadie presto atención a eso solo era Thor ThorThor por esa razón estoy aquí tratando de

Loki dejo de hablar al darse cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, le había relatado parte de su vida a la mortal sin darse cuenta y casi le dice sus verdaderas intenciones en ese momento empezó a odiarse pero no dejo que la mortal vea su furia

Ayiza: Estas tratando de demostrar que eres importante o deseas que te extrañen

Loki: lo primero que mencionaste y asunto cerrado

Ayiza: Bueno lo único que puedo decirte es que los celos no hacen bien aunque acepto que fastidian pero no tienes que acabar o crear una guerra para demostrar que eres importante

Loki: Como?

Ayiza: Según lo que me dijiste resumo que tu hiciste algo para llamar la atención porque no creo que no hayas hecho nada para huir porque si no fuera así aun estarías en tu mundo o tal vez buscas hacer que ellos te busquen pero si hasta ahora estas aquí es porque tu cometiste el error y ellos esperan que te des cuenta y vuelvas si no como explicas que aun estés aquí y que ellos no hayan venido por ti claro solo es una suposición porque no se exactamente cuanto tiempo llevas aquí

Loki solo observo, como diablos ella había podido deducir eso? Tenia razón en todo él había provocado la guerra, él había huido y no venían por qué tenia la culpa maldita humana se dijo mentalmente.

Ayiza: Tu silencio solo me afirma la metáfora, tu hiciste algo pensando que tu padre te apreciaría mas pero por lo que veo no te salió del todo bien solo conseguiste huir y quedar tal vez como el traidor de Asgard.

Loki: Suficiente¡ tus metáforas con solo eso no tienes conocimiento de lo que paso

Ayiza: No Loki eres tu el que no sabe como demostrar lo contrario a una simple humana que dedujo toda tu verdad

Loki: Eso solo lo crees tu pero solo para saciar tu curiosidad soy un asesino y soy capaz de muchas cosas mas

Ayiza: No lo eres porque si fuera así ya estaría muerta

Loki: No me provoques

Ayiza: No lo hago solo digo lo que creo pero todos cometemos errores y es de sabios reconocerlos

Loki: Nunca aceptare algo que no fue mi culpa

Ayiza: Tiempo al tiempo

Ayiza se levanto recogiendo los platos, Loki solo la seguía con la mirada pensando que solo en un día la mortal había obtenido información sobre el pero lo que mas le molestaba es que el mismo se la había dado sin presión

Ayiza: Deseas helados?

Loki: Que?

Ayiza: Helado es dulce haber haber aquí va

Ayiza coloco una bola de helado en un vaso y se lo entrego a Loki dejándolo solo, Loki cogió unos de los cubiertos y empezó a probar el helado. Muy dulce se dijo interiormente pero lo seguía comiendo mientras pensaba en como reaccionar ahora que la mortal sabía la verdad.

2 horas después (11 pm) Loki estaba pensando sentado en uno de los muebles, Ayiza salió de la habitación con el cabello suelto y ropa holgada a pesar de eso Loki la vio realmente hermosa?

Ayiza: Dormirás ahí?

Loki: parece que si

Ayiza: Si deseas puedes dormir en mi habitación aquí se pone muy frio en las noches

Loki: No tengo la intención de despojarte de tus aposentos

Ayiza: Aposentos? Mire señor príncipe yo se lo que le ofrezco yo dormiré ahí también

Loki observo extrañado a Ayiza por lo que dijo "ella dormirá ahí también? O dormirá con el?

Ayiza: Hey príncipe no es lo cree Ud. Dormirá en mi cama y yo en la bolsa de dormir

Loki: Bolsa de dormir?

Ayiza: Si es esta mire

Ayiza saco algo grande de unos cajones al estirarlo le mostro a Loki la bolsa de dormir, pero el la observaba como si se tratase de un arma dañina así Ayiza decidió calmar a Loki explicándole

Ayiza: Tienes que entrar por aquí la cierras y listo ya esta

Loki: Demando eso tu duerme en tus aposentos

Ayiza: Esta bien lo llevare a mi cuarto ah por cierto si deseas darte una ducha llene la tina con agua algo tibia te traeré toallas nuevas y algo de ropa o dormirás con eso

Loki: No pernoto con esto suelo hacerlo sin nada

Ayiza: Que?

Loki: Las ropas solo estorban cuando deseas descansar

Ayiza: Bueno aquí usamos pijamas son suaves y frescas te las daré mi padre dejo varias me imagino que te deben quedar

Ayiza ingreso a su habitación sacando todo lo que había prometido, a salir vio a Loki sin la parte superior de sus ropas automáticamente se dio la vuelta

Ayiza: Hay un baño para hacer eso

Loki: Tu dijiste que retire estas ropas

Ayiza: Si pero en el baño

Loki recibió todo y entro al baño que era algo pequeño pero mucho mejor que el que tenía en la cueva, entro a la tina desnudo sintiendo el agua tibia relajando su cuerpo y dejando caer su cabeza en uno de los lados de la bañera. Tenia los ojos cerrados pensando en que hacia ahí, en como obtendría el cubo y en esa mortal entrometida pero al instante abrió sus ojos cuando escucho que Ayiza cantaba? Volvió a cerrar sus ojos esa humana ya sabia parte de su historia y lo descubrió sola era lista después de todo. Tenia que encontrar la manera de de cubrir su propósito pero como? Volvió a abrir los ojos al escuchar el sonido de la puerta

Ayiza: Príncipe aquí tengo la ropa puedo pasar?

Loki: Adelante

Ayiza al entrar vio a Loki dentro de la tina, el gua con jabón no dejaba ver el cuerpo solo la parte superior algo avergonzada hablo

Ayiza: Bueno aquí esta (tartamudeando)

Loki: Déjalo ahí (señalando)

Ayiza: Claro no olvides abrir la llave para que el agua se vaya (saliendo)

Loki: No te vayas deseo preguntarte algo

Ayiza: Preguntarme?

Loki: Estas casada o comprometida?

Ayiza: No¡ cómo crees

Loki: ya veo no seria nada agradable pasar la noche con alguien que esta casada o tiene prometido

Ayiza: Que? Bueno la

Loki: Eso era todo ahora déjame solo

Ayiza salió del baño muy dudosa acaso se refería a dormir juntos? Bueno iban a dormir juntos pero no juntos es decir separados pero juntos? Ayiza se puso más nerviosa al escuchar la puerta del baño abriéndose, corrió a su cama y se sentó esperando a Loki. Cuando Loki ingreso Ayiza se quedo en shock al verlo tan guapo con el cabello alborotado y esas ropas de su padre le quedaban increíble, también pudo ver sus bíceps bien marcados

Loki: Donde esta esa bolsa?

Ayiza: Ahí (señalando el suelo)

Loki termino acostándose dentro de la bolsa y cubriéndose, se dio cuenta de era suave y vio que Ayiza se levanto y salió de la habitación. Ayiza apago todas las luces quedando en las penumbras se dirigió a la habitación y vio la bolsa vacía, se asusto y dio la vuelta para encender la luz pero Loki apareció delante de ella

Loki: Que haces?

Ayiza: Iba a encender la luz para buscarte solo fui a asegurar el lugar

Loki: Deberías avisarme pensé que huías

Ayiza: Huir? Porque lo haría?

Loki: Me desarmaste, por eso pensé que huías

Ayiza: ah príncipe ya deje eso y confié en mi seré su aliada

Loki: No tengo aliados

Ayiza: Entonces seré la primera

Loki: Si así lo deseas

Ayiza: Aliados es igual a Amigos

Loki: Solo ideas tuyas mortal

Loki no se recostó en la bolsa lo cual sorprendió a Ayiza, lo hizo en la cama sin preocupaciones Ayiza solo observo y para no estropear el momento de paz se quedo callada recontándose en la bolsa de dormir. Después de unos 30 minutos Ayiza seguía despierta por lo visto Loki no era un hablador así que decidió levantarse un poco para observarlo pero el aun tenía los ojos abiertos

Loki: Buscas algo?

Ayiza: Nada solo quería saber si ya te habías dormido

Loki: Aun no por lo que habrás notado

Ayiza: Uhm,… bueno a qué hora deseas que te despierte

Loki: Lo hago solo siempre al amanecer

Ayiza: Ok. Entonces me despertaras

Loki: No soy tu sirviente, si despiertas o no es asunto tuyo

Ayiza: Claro príncipe

Ayiza se cubrió muy molesta y sintió que Loki se movió, ella levanto la cabeza al instante solo para ver la espalda de Loki fue ahí donde se enfado mas sin entenderlo solo decidió cerrar sus ojos y dormir, Loki al darse la vuelta pudo sentir el olor de la mortal en las sabanas y el silencio profundo que reinaba hacían que sus ojos se cerraran poco a poco tal vez ya era momento de dejar todos sus pensamientos por ese día y solo dormir ya que tenía un aliada sin su permiso.


	4. Episodio 4 Mi arma secreta: Ayiza Blan

_**Episodio 4 "Mi arma secreta: Ayiza Blanket"**_

Loki trato de abrir los ojos pero no podía al parecer aun deseaba dormir, dejando de lado el deseo abrió sus ojos lentamente y noto que aun estaba oscuro como siempre despertó antes que el cielo se torne azul. Al dar la vuelta no vio la bolsa de dormir y se pregunto el porqué, se levanto y miro con curiosidad el reloj que colgaba de la pared este marcaba 9:10 pero se quedo observándolo que extraño pensaba, tal vez estaba descompuesto porque aun no amanecía pero donde estaba la mortal. Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir un olor extraño "comida", algo intranquilo fue hasta la pequeña ventana que había en la habitación y corrió las cortinas solo para sorprenderse al ver la luz del sol fuerte, eso quería decir que el reloj no estaba descompuesto eran pasadas las 9 pero como era posible que no haya despertado al amanecer? Se trataba acaso por haber dormido ahí? Pero porque la humana si despertó antes? El enfado de Loki hizo que saliera de la habitación de mala manera dirigiéndose a la cocina donde la vio haciendo algo extraño

Loki: Que hiciste?

Ayiza dio la vuelta asustada dispuesta a gritar pero se detuvo al ver que se trataba de Loki quien tenia el cabello alborotado y el rostro aun medio dormido, decidió calmar la situación

Ayiza: Buenos días príncipe Loki como amaneció hoy?

Loki: No cambies el tema que hiciste ¡

Ayiza: Sobre que mi lord

Loki: Te dije que dejaras de lado esas palabras responde ahora

Ayiza: Sobre que príncipe

Loki: Porque no desperté al amanecer

Ayiza: No lo se príncipe tal vez solo se quedo dormido

Loki: No es posible, siempre despierto cuando el cielo esta cambiando de color pero hoy no fue así el cielo ya tiene el brillo del sol ¿porque?

Ayiza: Porque? Porque es de día príncipe

Ayiza sabia que estaba provocando a Loki al responder de manera tan tonta pero verlo enfadado le encantaba

Loki: Es evidente que ya amaneció pero dime que hiciste? Que hechizo usaste para que mis ojos no se abrieran si no hasta ahora

Ayiza: Nada príncipe Ud. Dormía tan tranquilo no quise molestar y cerré las cortinas solo eso

Loki: Y esperas que crea eso? Debe haber algo mas oculto

Ayiza: Claro que no, acepta que eres perezoso, después de todo dormir en una cama así de cálida te causo pereza

Loki: (enfadado) no concluyas razonamientos errados, lo único que deseo saber es que hiciste

Ayiza: Yo pues…. Nada

Loki : (demasiado enfadado) dime que mierda hiciste ¡

Ayiza: (sorprendida) Uy se ve que el príncipe también conoce palabras ofensivas

Loki: Al demonio con los formalismos, eres una de las personas que hace que pierda la paciencia

Ayiza: Debo sentirme honrada entonces

Loki: (acercándose a Ayiza) dime que hiciste

Ayiza: (acercándose) cerré las cortinas para que la luz del sol no entre solo eso

Loki vio los ojos furiosos de Ayiza notando que no mentía, se dio la vuelta para respirar y calmarse pero

Ayiza: Bueno me tengo que ir

Loki: A donde?

Ayiza: A la universidad, tengo que hacer unos trabajos

Loki: Cuando volverás?

Ayiza: Hoy, a eso de la esta bien? Aquí te dejo el desayuno listo. Me imagino que podrás comprarte el almuerzo no es así?

Loki: Si, es fácil de adquirirlo

Ayiza: Bien entonces nos vemos príncipe

Ayiza se puso delante de Loki e hizo una reverencia como si de un rey se tratase, Loki por su parte al ver eso trato de contener su ira era una burla acaso?

Loki: Lárgate ¡

Ayiza: Propio

Ayiza salió de su departamento con el orgullo lastimado ya que le había preparado un desayuno de reyes al principito y el solo le decía "Lárgate"

Ayiza: Que malagradecido, siendo un rey sin reino debería ser mas sencillo

Ayiza siguió su camino muy tranquila

-000000000000000000-

Loki estaba revisando algunas cosas de Ayiza, el desayuno le había gustado pero más le gusto el abrir todas esas cajas en las que Ayiza guardaba varias cosas. Caja por caja Loki leía información y otros detalles hasta que abrió la mas grande donde vio varios retratos, una bebe que era Ayiza porque esos ojos eran inconfundibles, una foto lo distrajo era un hombre con la bebe en brazos. Pudo notar que ya había visto a ese hombre antes, dejo el retrato de lado al ver uno similar al que tenía el científico Erik Selvig en su edificio. Loki busco mas retratos y dio con uno en el cual aparecían Erik selvig, Bruce banner, Ayiza y ese hombre pero al darle la vuelta a la foto puedo leer: Erik, Bruce, Ayiza y Richard. Entonces ese hombre era el padre de Ayiza asi que todos se conocían. Vio otros retratos de Ayiza con Banner, al darles la vuelta solo decían: Ayiza y Tío Bruce. Tío?, Loki dejo los retratos en su lugar ya que tenia que investigar que relación tenia Ayiza con Banner y el científico pero antes de irse a lo lejos Loki vio otro retrato en el cual aparecía Ayiza y el científico algo mas joven, al darle la vuelta decía: Mi profesor y Yo.

Loki: Profesor? Necesito saber mas de esto

Loki salió del departamento ya que tenía que averiguar más detalles y solo había un lugar donde podría obtener información y saber si eso le beneficiaba o no.

-000000000000000000-

El científico Erik Selvig estaba tecleando algunos datos en una sucursal de S.H.I.E.L.D cuando de la nada dejo de hacerlo, se había quedado quieto y Loki apareció a sus espaldas susurrándole frases al oído, entonces Erik se levanto y camino saliendo de la oficina rumbo a otra la cual decía en la puerta DR. BRUCE BANNER. Erik toco la puerta recibiendo respuesta.

Bruce: Adelante

El científico entro y cerro la puerta, Loki solo la traspaso y observo a Banner.

Bruce: Dr. Selvig que se le ofrece

Erik: Hola que tal, pues venia a preguntar como va la investigación del cubo

Bruce: Ud. Sabe aun no lo podemos examinar bien

Erik: Ya veo

Loki le susurro mas cosas al oído de Erik

Erik: Tal vez si el Dr. Blanket estuviera aquí todo seria mas fácil

Bruce: (suspirando) tienes razón, Richard ya hubiera hasta destruido ese objeto experimentando

Erik: Pienso lo mismo era un gran científico y su hija una linda niña

Bruce: Ayiza es increíble, me pregunto si estará bien

Erik: Pensé que mantenían contacto

Bruce: No desde el accidente , temo que no desee verme después de todo soy el culpable de que Richard no este aquí

Erik: No creo que Ayiza piense eso

Bruce: Desearía que fuera así, ella adoraba a Richard espero que todo en ella vaya bien

Erik: Pero me preocupa Ayiza, Richard siempre la tenía controlada con todos esos exámenes de sangre pero ahora no si ella estará….

Bruce: Richard te conto de eso?

Loki sabia que ahí había algo mas, siguió son sus susurros

Erik: Claro, el confiaba en mi después de todo Richard quería que cuide de Ayiza siendo yo Su profesor o habiendo sido su profesor

Bruce: Richard siempre quiso ocultar eso, él no quería que Ayiza sepa la verdad.

Erik: Bueno el algún momento lo tendrá que saber

Bruce: No deseo decírselo, seria muy doloroso saber que tu padre experimentaba contigo

Loki levanto un ceja de sorpresa, necesitaba saber mas

Erik: Es algo cruel pero si le decimos los motivos reales de esos experimentos tal vez ella pueda aceptarlo

Bruce: Eso la alteraría más, como se lo diríamos: Ayiza tu padre uso tu sangre para buscar cura a una enfermedad o Ayiza tu padre te inyecto varios virus y formulas solo para saber si tu sangre en verdad era especial.

Erik: No de esa manera, algo mas especifica solo decirle que su sangre era especial.

Bruce: La sangre de Ayiza es única, desde que la encontramos en el desierto nos dimos cuenta que era una bebe rara, tal vez tendría una mutación pero al analizar su sangre pudimos encontrar muchos componentes raros, un ejemplo es su fuerza o el que sus heridas sanen rápido al final eso fue lo que impulso a Richard a hacer todos esos experimentos.

Erik: Podemos decirle que fue a beneficio de la comunidad

Bruce: Claro pero sobre los virus? Que le diremos bueno gracias a esos virus Ayiza es lo que es, tiene fuerza, es veloz y es inteligente

Erik: Gracias a los virus

Bruce: No lo se, no veo conveniente decirle todo eso a Ayiza, por eso Richard la oculto de todos, aunque si analizan su sangre tal vez se pueda encontrar la cura para otras enfermedades.

Erik: Ella querría ayudarnos

Bruce: No lo creo, yo también tengo la sangre de Ayiza

Erik: Como?

Bruce: Antes de que suceda la explosión, Richard me inyecto la sangre de Ayiza porque sabíamos que el experimento seria peligroso, así que al tener la sangre de Ayiza con esa habilidad de sanar en corto tiempo ayudaría pero nunca pensé que al recibir los rayos gamma mas los componentes de esa sangre terminaría convirtiéndome en ese monstruo destructor

Erik: Quieres decir que la sangre de Ayiza se convirtió en eso

Bruce: No estoy seguro, me encantaría analizar otra vez la sangre

Erik: Tendrías que buscarla y

Bruce: No¡ S.H.I.E.L.D no debe saber de esto porque si ellos se enteran Ayiza correría peligro, la encerrarían y experimentarían con ella como lo hacen con ese tal Rogers

Erik: Steve Rogers?

Bruce: Si, estuvo congelado por mas de 60 años al parecer le inyectaron algo y eso lo mantuvo vivo ahora esta ahí siendo revisado a diario, no puedo permitir que Ayiza sea analizada

Erik: Estoy de acuerdo con Ud. Doctor Banner, Ayiza no debe caer en manos de estas personas

Bruce: Si logras contactarte con ella, aléjala de aquí promételo

Erik: Prometido, ella estará a salvo

Bruce: Si porque si ella descubre que tiene esos virus se volverá loca, nadie debe saberlo

Erik: Nadie lo sabrá

Bruce: Gracias y con respecto al cubo, creo que necesitaremos activarlo para saber que hace

Erik: El director Fury no desea que lo saquen de ahí esta bien protegido

Bruce: Si pero no lo estará siempre, tenemos que saber que diablos es ya que no quiero estar expuesto a nada peligroso. Te avisare cuando no haya seguridad y lo revisaremos

Erik: Claro, esperare tu aviso

Bruce: Cuento contigo

Erik salio de la oficina, Loki aun seguía ahí observando a Banner

Bruce: Ayiza escóndete, nadie debe saber que tienes eso en tu cuerpo es solo tuyo

Loki al escuchar eso salió de la oficina y fue a ver el cubo

Loki: Muy pronto serás mio y tendré el poder que necesito para demostrarle a todos quien es Loki

Loki desapareció del lugar dejando como siempre una imagen borrosa.

-000000000000000000-

Ayiza aun en la universidad revisaba algunos libros

Henry: Hey Blanket encontraste el libro de Thomas porque no lo veo

Ayiza: Déjame ver …. No

Henry: Ese imbécil dejo todo tirado, iré a buscarlo en el salón otra vez

Ayiza: Claro

Ayiza se quedo sola cuando de repente un dolor intenso vino a su cabeza, ya había pasado eso antes desde que tiene uso de razón siempre le dolía así la cabeza.

Ayiza: ya paso creo

Pero el dolor se intensificó haciendo que ella rompiera su lápiz en dos partes, con ese era el onceavo lápiz que rompía ese mes a pesar de las pastillas que Richard le había dado para ser tomadas a diario los dolores venían siempre. Ya le quedaban pocas pastillas y no sabia de donde sacar mas a no ser que busque a su Tío Bruce ya que el sabia de esas pastillas, algo confundida por el dolor se levanto y fue a unos grifos de aguas afuera de la biblioteca solo para refrescar su rostro. Loki apareció cuando ella salió de ahí y empezó a sonreír ya que se sentía afortunado de tener ya casi el cubo y a la mortal con unos extraños poderes.

Loki: Mi arma secreta y hermosa Ayiza Blanket, seremos los dueños del mundo.


	5. Episodio 5 Eres mia no lo olvides

_**Episodio 5 "Eres mía no lo olvides"**_

Loki caminaba rumbo al departamento de Ayiza pensando en cómo ejecutar todos sus planes, mientras caminaba observaba a las personas tan despreocupadas riéndose mientras hablaban con esos aparatos extraños. Loki pensaba "Eran demasiados seres para ese lugar pequeño", sin darse cuenta pasaba el edificio Rome ya que estaba tan distraído viendo a las personas que al ver los edificios otra vez llego a notar que estaba algo alejado de su nuevo hogar. Respirando profundo dio la vuelta y vio al edificio unas 3 calles mas abajo, sonrió para si mismo y pensó que el compartir tanto con los humanos lo volvían "tonto". Sin mas se tele transportó apareciendo dentro del departamento de Ayiza observando el reloj "4:30" supuestamente la mortal llegaría pronto, Loki se sentó en uno de los muebles y cerro sus ojos ya que se sentía cansado, pero un sonido lo trajo a la realidad y abrió sus ojos solo para sorprenderse al ver todo oscuro. Al levantarse hizo que una flama de color verde apareciera en la palma de su mano iluminando el reloj que ahora marcaba 7:53

Loki: Que?

Loki se había quedado dormido por mas de 3 horas pero donde estaba la mortal, acaso aun no llegaba? O le paso algo? O S.H.I.E.L.D la encontró? "No puede ser" se decía pero escucho un sonido en la puerta, cerro la mano haciendo que la flama desaparezca.

Ayiza: (entrando) ah esto pesa. (cerro la puerta) uhm? Porque todo esta oscuro, tal vez Loki aun no está aquí

Ayiza busco el interruptor y encendió las luces pero al dar la vuelta choco con Loki

Ayiza: Ah Loki demonios que haces aquí a oscuras

Loki: Donde estuviste?

Ayiza: yo pregunte primero

Loki: Donde demonios estuviste?

Ayiza: Como? Mire príncipe tenia cosas que hacer

Loki: Esta mañana dijiste que estarías aquí cuando el reloj marque la pero si te das la decencia de verlo podrás notar que esta marcando 8, llegaste 3 horas después donde estuviste¡

Ayiza: Se me hizo tarde tenia que comprar la comida y el súper estaba repleto

Loki: Adquirir alimentos no conlleva tanto tiempo deja de mentir y responde

Ayiza: No eres mi padre para que te de explicaciones

Loki se acercó a Ayiza muy furioso pero sintió otro olor en ella, olía como a alguien más

Loki: Con quien estuviste?

Ayiza: Oye deja de olerme que te pasa

Loki: Con quien estuviste?

Ayiza no sabía qué hacer porque si había estado con su amigo Frank pero como Loki podía saberlo, el olor de Frank se había quedado en ella

Ayiza: En el súper hay mucha gente no es raro que el perfume de otro u otra se quede en tus ropas, pero no entiendo a que viene todo eso acaso tengo que darte explicaciones de donde estoy y que hago?

Loki: Por supuesto¡ tienes que decirme lo que harás y cumplir con todo lo que dices

Ayiza: No puede ser porque ni a Richard le decía todo eso o acaso te preocupa lo que me pase

Loki: Claro que si

Loki se quedo callado, le había confesado que se sentía preocupado pero no era mentira le preocupaba que S.H.I.E.L.D la encontrara y se la llevara, dio la vuelta sin decir nada ya que estaba avergonzado

Ayiza: (sonriendo) Lo siento príncipe no volverá a pasar, bueno preparare la cena hare pasta te gusta?

Loki: (aun de espaldas) lo que sea esta bien

Ayiza: Gracias¡

Unos 20 minutos más tarde Ayiza no volvió a cruzar palabra con Loki a pesar que estaba en la mismo lugar, Loki solo observaba algún punto perdido de la cocina cuando escucho que alguien toco la puerta, Ayiza sorprendida va a la puerta

Ayiza: Si?

Frank: Ayiza soy yo Frank

Ayiza abrió la puerta juntándola al instante

Ayiza: Frank dime

Frank: Olvidaste tu libro tonta

Ayiza: Ah, que despistada soy

Frank: pues si, estas cocinando uhm… se siente el olor es pasta?

Ayiza: Ah? Si¡

Frank: Entonces llegue en el momento indicado haber

Ayiza: No¡ tú sabes esta desordenado y no me gusta

Frank: Vamos Ayiza, (empujando)

Frank entro al departamento viendo en dirección a Loki pero no lo veía, Ayiza dio la vuelta asustada y vio a Loki con el rostro enfadado viendo a su amigo

Frank: No esta desordenado

Ayiza: No vuelvas a hacer eso Frank

Frank: Claro pero no esta desordenado

Ayiza: Para mi si lo esta, por favor tengo cosas que hacer

Frank: Me estas echando?

Ayiza: No lo tomes a mal pero deseo estar sola

Frank: (Acercándose) vamos Ayiza la soledad no es buena

Ayiza: (retrocediendo) Si pero abecés es bueno estar sola

Frank: (acercándose) vamos Ayiza yo te puedo dar compañía solo deja de huir de mi

Ayiza choco con la mesa de tanto retroceder, Frank se acercó mas a ella colocando sus manos a los lados de la mesa dejándola son escape.

Frank: Sabes deseo esto desde hace años, el poder besarte o estar a tu lado

Ayiza: Frank detente

Frank: Dime porque me rechazas acaso no te gusto?

Ayiza: Eso¡ no me gustas solo te veo como a un amigo

Frank: Eso dices ahora pero se dejas que te bese tal vez quieras que siga… y siga

Frank se fue acercando a los labios de Ayiza lentamente, Ayiza no sabia que hacer ya que si lo empujaba lo podía lastimar debido a su fuerza pero al girar un poco pudo ver a Loki muy enfadado formando algo redondo en su mano de color verde, se asusto, acaso Loki iba a lastimar a Frank? Sin dudarlo empujo a su amigo haciendo que el caiga al suelo

Frank: Ayiza eso dolió

Ayiza: Tu te lo buscaste ahora largo de aquí

Frank: Pero solo iba a ser un beso

Ayiza: Largo

Ayiza empujo a Frank hasta la puerta cerrándola con fuerza y se quedo ahí, no quería girar y ver a Loki ya que tenía miedo pero porque? Se preguntaba porque sentía miedo. Armándose de valor dio la vuelta solo para ver a Loki cerca de ella

Loki: Ese era el olor que sentí hace un rato, estuviste con el?

Ayiza: Si, el me acompaño al súper y

Loki: Mentiste¡ no dijiste eso y dejas que ese mortal asqueroso se atreva a acercarte a ti, seduciéndote

Ayiza: No¡ bueno no paso nada

Loki: Me das asco

Ayiza: Que?

Loki: Me da asco las mujeres fáciles, mujeres que sucumben ante las insinuaciones de un hombre, eres solo una cualquiera

Ayiza: No soy una cualqui…

Loki: Lo eres¡ una dama nunca hubiera permitido que un hombre por el cual no tiene ningún tipo de atracción se acerque a ella de esa manera

Ayiza: No quería lastimarlo

Loki: No me hagas reír, tal vez si deseabas que ese humano asqueroso pose sus manos sobre ti

Ayiza: No¡ estás loco acaso

Loki: Loco? No¡ la loca eres tu o mejor dicho la fácil eres tu

Ayiza golpeo a Loki después de escuchar eso, Loki aun con el rostro a un lado empuño sus manos ya que nadie ni en Asgard se había atrevido a golpearlo de esa manera y esa mortal lo había hecho, giro su rostro para verla

Loki: Mis principios de príncipe no me dejan responder ese golpe, considérate agraciada mortal, pero no volverás ni siquiera a intentarlo porque la próxima vez dejare de lado todo principio

Ayiza: Tu me insultaste por eso yo…

Loki: Suficiente¡ ya te dije lo que una dama de verdad haría, tu no lo eres

Ayiza: Loki….. tu

Loki dio la vuelta desapareciendo

Ayiza: Loki… Loki diablos

Ayiza sabía que Lokitenía razón, ella dejo que Frank se acerque demasiado y no debió golpearlo pero había sido insultada pero Loki en parte tenía razón. Sacándose el delantal y apagando la cocina dedujo que no cenaría todo se había echado a perder.

-000000000000000000-

Loki caminaba furioso destrozando todo a su paso, los cristales de las tiendas explosionaban cuando EL pasaba, la gente solo se preguntaba que es lo que estaba pasando. Loki estaba tan furioso que no media sus actos, quería matar al mortal ese por atreverse a poner sus sucias manos en algo que le pertenecía. Ayiza era suya, suya? Loki se detuvo, acaso dijo suya? Desde cuando la mortal la pertenecía

Loki: Desde que se tiene algo valioso

Loki sabía que eso no era cierto, la mortal era suya desde que la vio en la biblioteca mostrándole esos grandes ojos marrones, desde que vio esa sonrisa despreocupada y desde que le dijo "HOMBRE RARO", ósea la mortal le pertenecía desde siempre. Loki empezó a caminar otra vez pero ahora su poder ya no estaba alterado, esa mortal suya y de nadie mas ya que era su arma secreta, era su alidada y la única que le dirigía la palabra. Loki de detuvo otra vez al ver a una pareja besándose descaradamente solo sintió asco

Loki: Humanos no controlan sus actos

Loki ya había besado a alguien pero no con esa desesperación con la que ellos se besaban, no tenia una novia oficial solo las cortesanas del reino quienes solo le daban placer que buscaba en pocas ocasiones pero nunca se habían quedado a dormir a su lado nadie podría tener ese placer aunque la mortal si lo tuvo al dormir con el, era irónico porque llevaba 2 días de conocerla y ya habían pasado la noche juntos, no juntos pero si en la misma habitación. Acaso ese era el poder de los humanos? Por esa razón Thor su hermano regreso diferente? Dejo de observar a la pareja y siguió caminando. Al regresar al departamento cansado y menos furioso observo las luces aun encendidas y pudo notar algo en la mesa, con curiosidad se acercó y vio la nota:

"_**Príncipe lo siento mucho, no soy una dama por favor cena y espero me disculpes"**_

_**Ayiza**_

Loki sonrió ya que esa era una buena disculpa, se sentó y empezó a comer realmente estaba delicioso. Al terminar se dio un baño, unos minutos después ya limpio y usando las ropas que ayiza le había dado con anterioridad entro a la habitación solo para ver a Ayiza en la bolsa de dormir profundamente dormida así que termino recostándose en la cama y volvió a sentir el olor de Ayiza al final era su cama, algo inquieto cerro sus ojos lentamente.

_0000000000000000000_

_Loki estaba caminando por su alcoba en Asgard sin su armadura, que hacia ahí? Esa era su pregunta pero escucho que la puerta se abrió y dio la vuelta para observar a Ayiza ingresar usando ropas Asgarnianas, se veía hermosa con ese vestido que mostraba de manera prudente la figura de Ayiza_

_Loki: Ayiza? (Loki se sorprendió porque era la primera vez que le decía así)_

_Ayiza: Mi rey Loki estoy aquí frente a Ud. Como lo pidio _

_Loki: Acércate_

_Ayiza: (acercándose) Trate de ponerme lo mas bella posible para Ud._

_Loki: No necesitas hacer esfuerzos grandes para verte bella , lo eres_

_Ayiza: Mi rey (abrazándolo) soy suya, hágame suya hoy y siempre_

_Loki: Eso deseo, hacerte mía en cuerpo y alma solo mía_

_Loki empezó a besarla suavemente, Ayiza rodeo el cuello de Loki con sus brazos. Loki dejo los labios de Ayiza para ahora besar su cuello lentamente, Ayiza descendió sus manos a la espalda de Loki masajeándola y soltando algunos gemidos pequeños mientras Loki iba retirando la parte superior del vestido lentamente mientras volvía a besar los labios de Ayiza hasta que el vestido cayo al suelo dejando a Ayiza desnuda, Loki al verla la recostó en la cama y se hecho sobre ella besando su cuello con mas ferocidad mientras Ayiza enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Loki gimiendo con más fuerza lo cual hizo que Loki intensificara sus caricias y besos descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a los pechos los cuales empezó a besar suavemente mientras trataba de retirar sus ropas que ya no deberían estar ahí. Ayiza logro recostar a Loki sentándose sobre El, besando el cuello lentamente descendiendo hasta que Loki quedo totalmente desnudo respirando agitadamente porque sentía los labios de Ayiza en su abdomen ya se estaba volviendo loco, no podía resistir mas y con un movimiento rápido cambio de posición y ahora Él estaba sobre Ayiza besándola_

_Ayiza: Mi rey Loki soy suya_

_Loki: Lo sé, eres mía solo mía_

_Mientras decía esas palabras consumaba su unión lentamente al principio, sintiendo que el cuerpo de Ayiza se tensaba, al momento empezó a moverse con mas fuerza y pasión ya que los gemidos de Ayiza lo excitaban mas aunque trataba de calmarse pero era imposible, estaban haciendo el amor ahí en sus aposentos la estaba haciendo suya como siempre debió ser, no podía ser un sueño era real para Loki pero al abrir sus ojos y ver a Ayiza debajo de Él diciendo su nombre vio que una de sus manos se tornaba azul fue ahí donde dejo de moverse y todo su cuerpo se torno azul No¡ empezó a decir No¡ ahora No¡ grito abriendo sus ojos otra vez._

Al abrir los ojos otra vez se sentó y vio a su alrededor notando que estaba en la habitación y lo que paso fue un sueño, acomodándose el cabello vio al suelo y noto que Ayiza ya no estaba y vio al reloj

Loki: No puede ser otra vez?

El reloj marcaba 9:20, se había vuelto a dormir. Muy enfadado fue a la cocina tal vez la mortal este ahí pero no la encontró solo algo en la mesa, se acercó y vio otra nota

" _**Príncipe Loki me disculpo no es así? Bueno ahí tiene el desayuno …..Hoy regresare temprano a l pm, no tardare nos vemos"**_

_**Besos Ayiza**_

Loki: besos? (recordó su sueño) necesito sacarme esto de la cabeza

Loki camino directo al baño tal vez el agua fría le haga bien ahora porque su cuerpo aun estaba excitado, pero se quedo viendo el retrato de Ayiza

Loki: Ayiza Blanket eres mía no lo olvides (entro al baño)

En S.H.I.E.L.D :

Bruce: Ya le dije director Fury no tengo datos sobre ese suero

Fury: Lo analizo no es así? Steve es el único que lo posee necesitamos estudiarlo al máximo

Bruce: Claro pero no tengo ningún apoyo sobre el suero

Natasha: El doctor Blanket era el nieto del creador del suero, no le menciono nada de eso?

Bruce: No señorita Richard nunca me hablo de eso

Fury: Si solo estuviera vivo o tendría hermanos, hijos podríamos averiguar mas

Natasha: No hay familiares lo único que investigue es que dejo su fortuna a una institución de manera anónima

Bruce: Investigaste?

Natasha: Si

Fury: Tenemos que seguir buscando, no creo que no haya dejado nada de verdad debe haber algo, algún experimento ya que era tan curioso

Bruce: No lo se Richard era muy reservado

Bruce en su mente solo resonaba una oración: _**"Ayiza escóndete por favor"**_


	6. Episodio 6 Ajedrez

_**Episodio 6 " Ajedres"**_

En la mente de Bruce solo resonaba una oración: "Ayiza Escóndete"

Fury: Bueno seguiremos investigando, ahora tengo una reunión con Stark

Natasha: Stark pide demasiada información

Bruce: Eso es todo no?

Fury: Si Banner puedes irte

Bruce salió de la oficina rápido ya que tenia que buscar al Doctor Erik.

-00000000000000000000000000-

El Doctor Erik estaba en su departamento trabajando en su laptop, Loki ya estaba ahí revisando unos papeles los cuales dejo de lado al ver que el científico se levanto y fue a la puerta

Erik: Si?

Bruce: Soy yo Doc.

Erik: (abriendo) hola pasa pasa

Bruce: Tenemos un problema

Erik: Problema?

Loki empezó su magia controlando al Doctor

Erik: Con el cubo?

Bruce: No, están buscando a personas relacionadas con Richard

Erik: Porque?

Bruce: Desean saber sobre el suero, tu sabes que el abuelo de Richard fue el que creo ese maldito suero que esta en la sangre de Steve Rogers

Loki se sorprendió al escuchar eso

Erik: Ayiza sabe algo de ese suero?

Bruce: No ella no sabe nada

Erik: Bueno así la interroguen no habrá problema

Bruce: Estas loco? S.H.I.E.L.D no se quedara tranquilo con una respuesta, ellos querrán mas información y entonces

Erik: Pero que tiene que ver el suero con Ayiza

Bruce: Richard no te dijo que Ayiza también fue inyectada con ese suero? Tal vez Richard prefirió decirte que eran virus pero la verdad es que todas esas inyecciones eran pequeñas muestras del suero ya que Ayiza tenia o tiene habilidad de sanar en corto tiempo de cualquier herida Richard pensó que mesclando el suero con la sangre de Ayiza algo mas grande resultaría

Erik: Tuvo éxito?

Bruce: Algo así, en la sangre de Ayiza esta el suero mejorado para crear a los súper soldados

Erik: Ya veo

Loki no pudo evitar sonreír ya que su mortal tenia mas sorpresas, el sentimiento de felicidad lo inundaba porque si el usaba la sangre de Ayiza lograría crear soldados para su beneficio

Bruce: Pero hay un problema

Loki: Cual?

Loki recordó que ese mortal no lo podía escuchar así que observo a Erik

Erik: Cual?

Bruce: El suero no es estable, puede causar la muerte aunque Ayiza lo resiste por su tipo de sangre muy rara pero si deseamos repartir el suero tendríamos que buscar a otras personas que tengan la misma sangre de Ayiza

Erik: Ya veo

Loki: Maldita sea eso no me sirve de nada

Erik: Maldita sea eso no me sirve de nada

Bruce: Como?

Loki había olvidado el control que estaba ejerciendo en Erik

Erik: Eso no le serviría de nada a S.H.I.E.L.D

Bruce: Si pero ellos la encerraran, empezaran a experimentar y solo le harán daño

Erik: Ya veo

Bruce: Tienes que ayudarme a encontrarla y esconderla

Erik: No se donde pueda estar

Bruce: Tenemos que buscarla

Erik: La buscare no te preocupes

Bruce: Bueno tengo que irme, dentro de unos 3 días habrá una reunión en S.H.I.E.L.D vendrás?

Erik: Claro que si

Bruce: Bueno ahí te veré, no olvides buscarla

Erik: Lo hare

Bruce salió del departamento, Loki dejo solo al Doctor Erik ya que tenia que pensar en como iba a usar a la mortal ahora tal vez solo como aliada? O como que¡ muy enfadado empezó a caminar rápido viendo el reloj que ya marcaba las 2:30

Loki: La mortal debe estar esperándome

Sin más Loki desapareció, apareciendo en medio de la sala

Ayiza: Algo tarde príncipe

Loki: Tenia cosas que hacer

Ayiza recordó que Loki estaba usando la misma excusa que ella había usado

Ayiza: Bueno, te estaba esperando tal vez te apetezca almorzar conmigo

Loki: Esta bien

Loki se sentó al ver que Ayiza colocaba unos platos con alimentos y los empezó a comer de manera educada

Ayiza: Sabes quería volver a disculparme por lo de ayer

Loki: Acepte tus disculpas, no tienes que volver a tocar ese tema

Ayiza: Tienes razón gracias

Loki: Por mi parte lamento haberte dicho todos esos calificativos

Ayiza: No te preocupes te entiendo

Loki: Espero que si lo entiendas

Ayiza: Claro que si

Loki: No deseo volver a ver a ese mortal aquí

Ayiza: Claro Príncipe

Loki: No sigas diciéndome príncipe, es incomodo

Ayiza: Claro Loki

Loki: Bien

Ayiza aun sentía tensión en el lugar, tenia que hacer algo mas para mejorar la situación así que respiro profundo y se levanto dando un beso rápido y pequeño a Loki en la mejilla. Loki que estaba llevándose el tenedor con comida a la boca se quedo inmóvil, Ayiza se volvió a sentar muy temerosa porque tal vez había cometido un error

Loki: (reaccionando) Que hiciste

Ayiza: Yo, bueno quería compensar el dolor que te ocasioné ayer con el golpe

Loki: (viéndola) No fue en esa mejilla donde me golpeaste

Ayiza: (avergonzada) mierda

Loki: Hazlo otra vez

Ayiza: Que?

Loki: Hazlo

Ayiza se levanto y fue a la otra dirección viendo la otra mejilla de Loki y poco a poco fue descendiendo pero paro en seco preguntándose porque estaba obedeciéndolo

Loki: Que esperas?

Ayiza: Porque tengo que hacerlo?

Loki: Fue idea tuya pequeña mortal

Ayiza: Si pero ya lo hice

Loki: En el lugar equivocado, aun siento un poco de dolor

Loki sabia que estaba mintiendo ya que el golpe no fue tan agresivo pero si le había dolido, la fuerza de Ayiza no era normal después de todo pero la idea de sentir otra vez esos pequeños labios sobre su piel lo excitaba.

Ayiza: Bueno

Ayiza se volvió a agachar y a acercar sus labios a la mejilla de Loki, estando a punto de besarlo el teléfono sonó distrayéndola haciendo que pierda el equilibrio cayendo sentada sobre las piernas de Loki quien se quedo estático al sentir el peso de Ayiza sobre El. En esos momentos el recuerdo de su sueño vino a su mente encendiendo su sangre, Loki tenía que controlarse, tenía que hacerlo.

Ayiza: (Levantándose) lo siento Loki

Loki: Fue un accidente

Ayiza: Si, debo estar pesada

Loki: Si lo estas, unos 58 kilos

Ayiza: Como sabes mi…..

El teléfono volvió a sonar, Ayiza fue y respondió

Ayiza: Alo? Frank?

Loki apareció al lado de Ayiza presionando el botón de colgado

Ayiza: Que pasa?

Loki: NO HABLES CON EL

Ayiza: Porque?

Loki: Te tengo que volver a explicar todo mortal

Ayiza: Bueno es que

Loki: Pero si deseas no tomar mis sugerencias llámalo

Ayiza: No lo hare, bueno ya que terminamos nuestros almuerzos que te parece si jugamos un juego

Loki: Eso me encantaría

Loki adoraba los juegos, por fin la mortal haría algo productivo

Ayiza: (abriendo una caja) Sabes jugar ajedrez?

Loki: Ajedrez? (el juego mas antiguo pero entretenido)

Ayiza: uhm

Loki: Si

Ayiza: Bueno, entonces no tendré que explicarte las reglas, wou en Asgard también juegan a esto increíble

Loki: Claro que si aunque la persona que dará las clases sobre las reglas seré Yo

Ayiza: Que confianza Loki, por si lo deseas saber soy muy buena en esto

Loki: Lo veremos

Loki estaba entusiasmado, al menos esperaba que la mortal le de batalla ya que en Asgard no tenia contrincante solo su padre o ex – padre

Ayiza: Bien yo seré el blanco

Loki: Como desees

Ayiza: Ahí están todas las piezas quien empieza?

Loki: Tenemos que deliberarlo

Ayiza: Ya se, el que toque primero la hoja de papel empezara pero eso si no se vale usar magia ok?

Loki: Demasiado fácil para usar magia

Ayiza: Bien ahí vamos a la cuenta de tres …..1….2….3

La velocidad de Loki fue sorprendente pero Ayiza no se había quedado atrás, Loki al ver su mano debajo de la mano de Ayiza empezó a sentirse extraño mientras Ayiza observaba las manos

Ayiza: (acariciando la mano de Loki) tienes la mano suave

Loki empezó a sentirse mas extraño, sin darse cuenta también acaricio la mano de Ayiza

Loki: La tuya también

Ayiza: Gracias (avergonzada)

Loki: Pero yo tengo el papel

Ayiza soltó la mano de Loki algo enfadada

Ayiza: Bien empieza

Loki: Si gano que obtendré

Ayiza: Lo que desees, aunque no creo que ganes

Loki: Acepto, lo veremos

Ayiza: Y yo que ganare?

Loki: Lo que desees claro si ganas

Ayiza: Bien

Loki: (moviendo la primera pieza) Los peones primero

Ayiza: Claro en eso coincidimos (mueve su pieza)

Loki: Mas peones acuden

Ayiza: Claro pero eso puede variar de acuerdo al enemigo (mueve otra pieza)

Loki: Exacto, pero si vez que el enemigo te causa muchos problemas puedes enviar a una bestia y aniquilar a la molestia(Pieza para Loki)

Ayiza: Buen punto pero cuando la bestia ataca deja su defensa así que blanco fácil (pieza para Ayiza)

Loki: Perder a una bestia es normal, mientras envíe mas peones aun tendré el control

Ayiza: Si pero los peones no son fuertes solo te distraen

Loki: Exacto distraer es su trabajo, aunque también lo es el atacar (pieza para Loki)

Ayiza: (_mente: Increíble_) claro pero sus ataques no son inteligentes

Loki: (_mente: Deseas engañarme mortal_?) pero otras fuerzas pueden ayudarlos atacando por otro lado (pieza para Loki)

Ayiza: (suspirando) Pues tienes razón otros lados ausentes de esa fuerza pueden sufrir

Loki: (_mente: Diablos_) no si hay una buena barrera

Ayiza: Exacto pero la barrera es nada cuando el Rey sale al ataque

Loki: (_mente: Que? Estoy encerrado_?) buen punto pero el Rey no debería salir así por así o algún soldado aparecerá y lo asesinara (pieza para Loki)

Ayiza: (_mente: una pieza mas y estoy acabada_) claro el sacrificio del Rey es valioso pero para que esta la reina? Solo aprovecha la distracción y avanza entrando al territorio apoderándose de trono diciendo : "Jaque Mate"

Ayiza sonrío a Loki, El por su parte no podía creer que la mortal le había ganado el juego

Loki: Imposible

Ayiza: Bueno nunca debes salir por la fruta mas grande cuando cae a tus pies, pues solo es un señuelo no lo crees?

Loki sabia que Ayiza estaba en lo cierto, el señuelo fue perfecto como no se había dado cuenta de eso ¡pero si no mataba al Rey igual iba a estar atrapado a menos que las bestias estuvieran en otra posición. Loki se sintió estúpido ya que una simple mortal le había ganado

Loki: Tu ganas que deseas?

Ayiza: Bueno haber haber a partir de Ahora y siempre me llamaras por mi nombre AYIZA

Loki: (suspirando) Como digas Ayiza

Ayiza: Espera me presentare ya que nunca nos presentamos ok. Me llamo Ayiza Blanket mucho gusto (estirando su mano)

A Loki le pareció ridículo pero su reacción fue por instinto, Tomo la mano de Ayiza y la beso

Loki: Mucho gusto

Ayiza se quedo fría, era la primera vez que alguien le besaba la mano

Ayiza: Así saludan en Asgard?

Loki: Si

Ayiza: Ah y dime Loki tu crees que yo podría ser Asgarniana?

Loki: No lo creo luces diferente

Ayiza: Diferente?

Loki: Así es, las mujeres de mi mundo son mas altas y educadas

Ayiza: No soy tan baja, además si soy educada podría haber sido una princesa

Loki: Las princesas no dicen groserías ni se ríen de manera escandalosa como tu

Ayiza: Entonces son unas aburridas, nadie se enamoraría de ellas

Loki: El amor no es importante, si desean casarse lo hacen con su pareja elegida

Ayiza: Elegida, no me digas que los matrimonios son pactados

Loki: Así lo es, los nobles hacen eso

Ayiza: Ósea tu estabas comprometido o estas casado?

Loki no estaba seguro si tenia algún compromiso ya que sus padres no le habían mencionado nada sobre eso, solo le habían dicho que tenia que cortejar a una Noble llamada Hylier

Loki: No aun no

Ayiza: Pero te gusta alguien?

Loki: No, solo tengo amigas

Ayiza: Amigas? Y son bonitas

Loki: Claro que si, solo me acerco o hago amistad con mujeres hermosas y nobles

Ayiza: Ósea que … (acercándose a Loki)

Loki: Tu eres la excepción

Ayiza: (regresando) Gracias por tu cumplido

Loki: (riendo) aunque no hubieras pasado desapercibida en Asgard

Ayiza: En serio?

Loki: Si, hubieras sido una excelente ama de llaves

Ayiza: Sirvienta?

Loki: Exacto

Ayiza: Nunca, nunca seria sirvienta de nadie

Loki: No te interesa otro juego?

Ayiza: Cual?

Loki: Estrategias

Ayiza: Interesante

Loki: Imagina que deseas sustraer algo de un lugar muy asegurado, tienes que hacerlo sin levantar sospechas pero no puedes hacerlo sola

Ayiza: Haber, no puedo hacerlo sola uhm el lugar es asegurado pues buscaría un día en especial donde los guardias estén distraídos y si tengo un cómpliceharía que Él lo sustraiga y me lo entregue después desaparezco claro golpeo tan fuerte a mi cómplice que perderá la memoria o si tuviera tus poderes o magia le borraría todos los últimos recuerdos así saldría bien librada

Loki solo la observo incrédulo

Ayiza: Es una estrategia infantil pero quien sabe puede funcionar jajajajajaj

Loki: Te daré la victoria que deseas?

Ayiza: Bueno dado que eres un príncipe me imagino que sabes bailar como en las películas me enseñarías?

Loki: Bailar es lo que menos me gusta

Ayiza: Entonces no dije nada

Loki: Lo pasare por esta vez

Ayiza: En serio?

Loki: Con una condición

Ayiza: Cual?

Loki: Que me ayudes en una misión

Ayiza: Misión?

Loki: Cuando terminemos de bailar te lo diré

Loki se levanto poniéndose delante de Ayiza

Loki: Me concederías esta pieza Lady Ayiza?

Ayiza: (nerviosa) Lady? Bueno claro con gusto, pero la música

Loki: Imagínatela, solo cierra tus ojos

Ayiza se levanto con ayuda de Loki quien se puso en posición para empezar el baile, Ayiza muy nerviosa también se alisto. Loki tomo una de las manos de Ayiza sujetándola y colocando la otra mano en la cintura de Ayiza pegándola un poco a El, Ayiza mas nerviosa levanto su otra mano al hombro de Loki sintiendo el olor que El desprendía"noolía nada mal" pensaba y también noto lo alto que era Loki ya que ella llegaba a su pecho. Tratando de controlar su nerviosismo dejo que Loki la guiara cerrando sus ojos e imaginándose que bailaban en una pradera escuchando una música lenta, sin darse cuenta apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Loki quien también tenía los ojos cerrados. Loki sintió cuando Ayiza pego mas su cuerpo a El mientras el baile seguía lento y tranquilo, Ayiza levanto su rostro con los ojos cerrados aun cuando sintió que Loki la hacia girar y la volvía a juntar mas El en cada vuelta. Los cuerpos se acercaban mas y mas Loki bajo su rostro sin abrir los ojos colocando su frente sobre la de Ayiza, ahora los dos con los ojos cerrados tenían las frentes y narices juntas sintiendo la respiración del otro, Loki hizo que la mano de Ayiza estuviera en su cuello pero ella por instinto retiro la otra mano de su hombro y las junto rodeando el cuello de Loki celosamente. Sus cuerpos se pegaron mas, sus rostros peligrosamente juntos mientras se movían a un ritmo que solo ellos escuchaban, Loki no sabia que era lo estaba haciendo ya que sentía embriagado por el olor de Ayiza y sin notarlo puso sus labios sobre los de Ayiza, ella sintió que se desvanecía ante ese gesto el cual no pudo rechazar y empezó a mover sus labios dándole permiso a Loki de seguir con el beso mientras acariciaba su cintura haciendo que el beso se tornara mas apasionado en instantes mientras las manos de Loki ya subían a la espalda de Ayiza lentamente. Ellos ya no bailaban solo se besaban de manera apasionada acariciándose ignorando lo demás y fue cuando Loki dejo el beso para descender al cuello de Ayiza el cual beso de manera agresiva haciendo que Ayiza removiera el cabello de Loki soltando pequeños gemidos

Ayiza: Ah Loki …..

Loki Abrió los ojos y se detuvo despegándose de Ayiza notando que sus manos ya no estaba en la espalda de ella si no debajo de sus ropas superiores sobre sus pechos lo cual hizo que las retirara alejándose avergonzado por su acto mirándola serio, Ayiza por su parte no entendía como habían llegado a ese punto o en que momento Loki introdujo sus manos y acaricio sus pechos

Ayiza: Me imagino que pensaras que soy una cualquiera porque deje que me toques

Loki: No

Ayiza: (levantando la mirada) como?

Loki se acercó a Ayiza retirándole el cabello del rostro

Loki: Si soy yo el que hace eso todo estará bien

Ayiza: (tocando el rostro de Loki) Porque Loki? Porque no tengo miedo que sigas tocándome

Loki: No lo se, solo respóndeme Podemos continuar?

Ayiza: Si, pero antes deseo que sepas que no soy

Loki: Eso no es importante, tu cuerpo se estremece a mi tacto solo eso me importa, deseo acariciarte sin temor a dañarte

Ayiza: Es demasiado honor para mi, un dios desea acariciar mi cuerpo

Loki: (Sonriendo) Soy un hombre después de todo

Ayiza: Que esperas entonces

Loki ante esas palabras volvió a besar a Ayiza de manera mas agresiva pero con pasión como si nunca lo hubiera hecho mientras introducía otra vez sus manos para tocar los pechos de Ayiza, ella acariciaba el cabello de Loki pero tiro de esos cabellos cuando sintió que Loki empezaba a morder su cuello extrañamente ella no sentía dolor solo placer descontrolado empezando a gemir haciendo que Loki le retirara el polo y el sujetador dejándola semi desnuda. Ayiza sintió un poco de dolor cuando Loki empezó a besar sus pechos con fuerza y de un momento a otro apareció recostada en su cama sin saber como pero no le interesaba. Loki al dejar a Ayiza sobre la cama empezó a desnudarse apresuradamente quedando desnudo se recostó sobre ella quien aun conservaba su pantalón, Ayiza acaricio la espalda de Loki sintiendo sus músculos definidos y tocando una parte de sus nalgas. Loki devoraba el cuello de Ayiza porque ella acariciaba de manera agresiva su espalda en esos momentos se levanto un poco y termino desnudando a Ayiza besando su estomago y empezando a acariciar la parte intima de ella con los dedos, Ayiza dio un grito de lujuria al sentir los dedos de Loki dentro de ella perdiéndose en otro mundo que no podría ser Asgard pero regreso al mundo real cuando Loki le hablo

Loki: Estas lista?

Ayiza: (abriendo los ojos) desde que te conocí

Loki sonrió y fue pegándose lentamente entrando en Ayiza quien sintió dolor a pesar de que no era su primera vez así que empuño sus manos controlando el dolor y placer que sentía pero no pudo evitar morder el hombro de Loki, después esos instantes Loki siguió moviéndose no tan rápido pero si fuertemente haciendo que la cama sonara de manera extraña, Ayiza gemía cada vez mas fuerte y Loki dejo los movimientos lentos para acelerar el ritmo por la excitación llegando a un instante donde El no pudo contener su excitación y ahogando un pequeño grito en el cuello de Ayiza dejo que su éxtasis saliera dentro de ella quien clavo sus uñas al sentir que su cuerpo soltaba su excitación, ellos se miraron tratando de controlar su respiración acelerada.

Loki: Ayiza Blanket eso fue increíble viniendo de una mortal, ahora eres mía

Ayiza: jajaj desde el día que te conocí supe que era tuya

Loki sonrió y dio la vuelta recostándose al lado de Ayiza, ella se pego a El abrazándolo mientras el acariciaba su cabello

Ayiza: Loki

Loki: Si?

Ayiza: Que pasara ahora?

Loki: No lo se

Ayiza: Yo …. Bueno … no estoy tan segura pero siento que te quiero

Loki: Lo se, no puedo decirte lo mismo ahora mis pensamientos están alborotados solo sé que tenemos que estar juntos

Ayiza entendió la respuesta de Loki y cerro sus ojos respirando profundo, EL por su parte trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado y lo que le había dicho a Ayiza, cerro sus ojos lentamente recordando que hace solo unos 30 minutos estaban jugando al ajedrez "Tal vez el retarse conllevaba a eso" pensaba después e todo el ajedrez resultaba interesante.


	7. Episodio 7 Te quiero, plan completo

_**Episodio 7 "Te quiero, Plan completo"**_

Loki trato de abrir los ojos lentamente sin obtener resultados así que se esforzó para hacerlo consiguiéndolo notando todo oscuro, también trato de levantarse pero sintió otro peso sobre el impidiéndole moverse fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba "Ayiza" dijo en su mente y todos los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido volvieron, respiro profundo preguntándose como había podido pasar eso o tal vez solo lo necesitaba? O solo era un juego? O solo una distracción. Se decidió por lo ultimo "una distracción" se dijo mientras retiraba lentamente a la mortal de su pecho pero ella se sujeto mas fuerte a El.

Loki: Ayiza tengo que levantarme

Ayiza: No aun no

Loki: Necesito ir al baño, tengo necesidades

Ayiza: Uhm no mientas

Loki: No te mentiría

Ayiza movió su cuerpo subiendo hasta tener el rostro de Loki frente al suyo, la poca luz que los alumbraba le permitió ver esos ojos color esmeralda que el tenia mientras ella le acariciaba el rostro tiernamente, Loki sin entenderlo la abrazo besándola aunque sabia lo que eso beso conllevaría no le intereso solo se dejo llevar otra vez.

Después de unos 40 minutos Ayiza estaba bañándose recordando las dos veces que había tenido relaciones sexuales con Loki, ella creía que la segunda fue mejor un poco mas salvaje y mas duradera. Al cerrar la regadera cogió una toalla y se empezó a secar el cuerpo pero Loki ingreso al baño completamente desnudo ella dio la vuelta instantáneamente

Loki: (sonriendo) Parece que te avergüenzas de algo que ya viste

Ayiza: Bueno no lo vi con tanta luz

Loki: Te decepciona acaso?

Ayiza: Claro que no¡ solo me da vergüenza

Loki: A mí no

Ayiza: A ti pero a mi si

Mientras Ayiza decía eso Loki entro a la ducha así que decidió salir pero Loki la detuvo

Loki: Si no te incomoda desearía alimentarme

Ayiza: Ahora prepare la cena

Loki: Agradecería ese gesto

Ayiza salió del baño directo a su habitación la cual aun estaba desordenada, todas las ropas estaban en el suelo incluidas las almohadas. Terminando de vestirse decidió arreglar un poco y salir a preparar la cena en tiempo record así que se dirigió a la cocina y empezó su labor, al cabo de unos 10 minutos mas Loki salió del baño con una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura mostrando todos esos músculos definidos, Ayiza solo observo como él se dirigía a la habitación para que casi al instante saliera con las ropas que Ayiza le había dejado sobre la cama.

Loki: (sentándose) Es extraño, tengo demasiada hambre

Ayiza: No te preocupes casi esta lista

Loki: Me alegra oír eso porque si no fuese así, me temo que otra persona seria receptora de mis mordidas

Ayiza: (avergonzándose) ajjajjjajaj bueno si lo dices

Loki: Me puedes dar de ese liquido oscuro

Ayiza: Café?

Loki: No se si ese es el nombre para ese liquido pero hace poco me diste y estaba delicioso

Ayiza: si es café, te lo serviré

Al tener todo listo y servido ellos empezaron a cenar

Ayiza: Y de que trata la misión

Loki: Misión?

Ayiza: Dijiste que me la dirías

Loki: Claro, bueno tengo que recuperar un objeto que se perdió por culpa mía en una lucha, desafortunadamente los mortales lo tienen

Ayiza: Es por eso que me preguntaste por una estrategia?

Loki: Exacto, ese objeto esta sumamente protegido

Ayiza: De que estamos hablando

Loki: Es un objeto que brinda poderes, es decir el poder necesario para destruir mundos si no se controla como debe ser

Ayiza: Y dices que tu lo perdiste?

Loki: Si, recuerdas tu deducción sobre mi exilio?

Auiza: Si

Loki: Pues todo lo que dedujiste es correcto, sin darme cuenta el plan que había hecho para demostrar mi valerosidad hizo que ese objeto cayera aquí y si no lo recupero no podre volver a Asgard ni obtener el perdón de mi padre

Ayiza: El que devuelvas ese objeto te dará su perdón?

Loki: Exacto, solo si le llevo ese objeto mi padre perdonara mis errores

Ayiza: Ya veo y donde esta? Lejos de aquí?

Loki: Algo alejado, lo tienen en un laboratorio encerrado ya que los mortales no saben lo peligroso que puede ser

Ayiza: Bueno tú tienes poderes solo sácalo de ahí

Loki: No es del todo fácil

Ayiza: Claro que si, solo entras y listo ya que nadie puede verte

Loki: Estas equivocada, lo que busco esta dentro de una habitación donde mis poderes caen

Ayiza: Que?

Loki: Ese lugar tiene algo extraño que hace que no pueda usar mis poderes

Ayiza: Imposible que tipo de habitación es esa?

Loki: No tengo idea, por eso necesito ayuda

Ayiza: De que se trata el plan?

Loki: Aun no lo tengo completo, pero estará listo para dentro de 2 días

Ayiza: Ya veo y una vez que lo recuperes iras directo a Asgard?

Loki: Si eso creo

Ayiza sintió tristeza ya que solo tenía 2 díasmás para estar al lado de Loki

Loki: Cuando recupere el objeto temo que mi hermano venga aunque será imposible ya que el Bifrost está destruido

Ayiza: Bifrost?

Loki: Es el puente que conecta mi mundo con el resto

Ayiza: Ya veo (levantándose)

Loki: Aun no has terminado tus alimentos

Ayiza: No tengo hambre

Loki: Luces enfadada

Ayiza: No¡ solo deseo dormir

Loki: No me engañas mortal

Ayiza: Mortal?

Loki sabía que había cometido un error al llamarla "Mortal"

Ayiza: Otra vez me vuelves a llamar mortal, prometiste que no lo harías

Loki: Y tu prometiste que comeríamos pero te retiras sin haber terminado

Ayiza: Se me fueron las ganas de comer

Loki: Entonces se me fueron las ganas de llamarte "Ayiza"

Ayiza: Llámame como quieras, no me importa ya que dentro de 2 días por fin no escuchare tu voz

Loki: (levantándose) hasta hace un rato querías escucharme

Ayiza: Tu mismo lo acabas de decir "hasta hace un rato" quería eso

Loki: Querías? Aun lo deseas

Ayiza: No, que equivocado estas Loki y me voy a dormir haber si esos dos días pasan rápido para recuperar mi vida

Loki: La patética vida que tenias

Ayiza: Patética por favor si tu estabas peor que yo en una cueva

Loki: Porque así lo desee pero tu no, confiésalo querías vivir acompañada no sola como ahora

Ayiza: Pues no es así, me encanta mi soledad

Loki: No es cierto, la odiabas después de todo deseas vivir con tu padre

Ayiza: Así sea cierto que tiene de malo, si él hubiera estado aquí tal vez tu no hubieras terminado aquí

Loki: Que insinúas? Que tu Patético padre hubiera hecho algo

Ayiza: No es patético¡ Él nunca hubiera permitido que tu entres

Loki: Jjajajajaa no hables en presente ya que el esta muerto

Ayiza: Lo estará pero….

Loki: Pero nada, EL esta muerto y no volverá para verte tan triste por su culpa

Ayiza: No es su culpa

Loki: Claro que si porque si él hubiera tenido mas cuidado no estaría muerto

Ayiza: Tu que sabes de mi padre¡

Loki: Lo necesario para deducir que te abandono

Ayiza: No es cierto, mi padre fue un hombre increíble

Loki: Hombre increíble que abandono a su hija porque algo no le fue bien

Ayiza: Como te atreves a decir eso, mi padre jamás me hubiera dejado así yo hubiese cometido un error como tu

Loki: Como yo?

Ayiza: Claro que si, tu padre, todos te dieron la espalda por un error y me dices patética

Loki: (enfurecido) Solo está furioso pero todo volverá a la normalidad porque él no se mato por mi culpa

Ayiza: (gritando) al menos mi padre murió sabiendo que era una mujer valiosa a comparación tuya que salió de su mundo como un maldito traidor

Loki al escuchar eso perdió toda paciencia, sujeto de los brazos a Ayiza de manera brusca

Loki: Atrévete a repetir eso (gritando)

Ayiza: Suéltame

Loki: Atrévete a decirlo otra vez mortal

Ayiza no deseaba repetirlo porque sabía que había tocado un tema delicado pero no pudo controlar su carácter

Ayiza: Dije que tu padre cree que eres un maldito traidor

Loki: Eso solo lo dices porque no sabes nada, una simple maldita mortal como tu nunca sabrá nada

Ayiza: Suéltame ahora maldito¡

Loki: No sin antes dejarte en claro todo

Ayiza lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Loki choque una de las paredes fuertemente

Ayiza: Te dije que me soltaras

Loki: (levantándose) como te atreves

Ayiza: Tu me provocaste, tu empezaste

Loki: Mi paciencia se acabó contigo, quien te crees que eres? Acaso porque compartimos este lugar o porque hace un momento compartimos la cama puedes juzgarme o decirme ese tipo de cosas

Ayiza: Tu insultaste a Richard

Loki: Porque tu lo mencionaste

Ayiza: Loki, por favor dejemos esto

Loki: No voy a admitir lo que dices o haces

Ayiza: Al demonio, no interesa solo lárgate de mi casa, ya tienes lo que querías ahora lárgate

Loki: Ya obtuve lo que quería? A que te refieres

Ayiza: Querías acostarte conmigo

Loki: (riendo) estás loca? Eso nunca fue una prioridad, lo que paso fue un error

Ayiza: Error?

Loki: Claro que si

Ayiza: Ya veo un error

Loki: Tengo una misión y tu solo eres un o una…

Ayiza: Tropiezo? Eso querías decir? Pues esta bien por favor lárgate de aquí

Loki: Si así lo deseas no hay problema mortal

Ayiza: Espero no regreses y puedes irte al demonio con toda tu misión por mi tu padre te puede seguir odiando

Loki: Como digas

Ayiza observo como Loki de un momento a otro cambio sus vestimentas, ella desea llorar pero no lo haría frente a El

Ayiza: PríncipeLoki

Loki: Que deseas mortal (viéndola)

Ayiza: Yo… bueno…

Loki empezó a desaparecer

Ayiza: No olvide que lo ….. quiero

Lokidesapareció por completo, Ayiza se arrodillo derramando lagrimas preguntándose si Loki la había escuchado

Ayiza: Demonios fue mi culpa

-000000000000000000000000000-

Loki había regresado a su cueva, estaba tan furioso que empezó a destruir todo lo que había

Loki: (gritando) maldita mortal, debí asesinarla porque no la necesito y no la necesitare solo debo matarla por su atrevimiento como se atreve a decirme esas cosas, maldita seas¡ maldita Ayiza¡

Unas horas después Loki estaba recostado en unos arbustos meditando como iniciaría su plan, ya tenia casi todo listo solo le faltaba un eslabón por unir y ese eslabón tenia nombre "Ayiza". Loki se enfureció porque recordó el pequeño altercado pero por alguna razón desconocida El deseaba estar a su lado o hablar con ella o escucharla, también recordó lo último que Ayiza le dijo " No olvide que lo quiero", debía ser una broma porque el no tenia ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia ella o si? No ¡ se grito mentalmente

Loki: Ahora entiendo lo que Thor siente, tal vez este sentir es el que hizo que se vuelva un idiota pero no permitiré que pase eso conmigo o arruinaría mis planes, las mujeres siempre arruinan todo

Loki no deseaba aceptar que tenía algunos sentimientos hacia Ayiza, no sabía si eran fuertes o débiles como para dejar de lado sus planes. Otra vez se enfureció por estar pensando en la mortal y no en sus planes dado que ella tenia que ver en algo ahí, al instante Loki se sentó en los arbustos porque una idea se le vino a la mente y empezó a reír fuertemente. Levantándose camino adentrándose a la cueva

Loki: Ayiza mi querida Ayiza yo también te quiero jajajajaja Plan completo

Loki siguió caminando riéndose tan fuerte que el eco se escuchaba alrededor de toda la zona

-00000000000000-

Habían pasado 2 días desde que Ayiza no había visto a Loki, lo extrañaba locamente solo deseaba verlo y disculparse

Ayiza: Ah Loki donde estas? (Llegando a la universidad)

-00000000000000000000-

En las oficinas de S.H.I.E.L.D Bruce estaba hablando con Steve

Steve: Ya entiendo entonces mi sangre no ayuda mucho

Bruce: En cierto modo pero tendríamos que buscar componentes y mas cosas que..

Bruce se detuvo al ver entrar a Natasha

Natasha: Doctor Banner tenemos que hablar seriamente

Bruce: Seriamente?

Natasha: Ud. No ha sido del todo sincero con nosotros

Bruce: A que se refiere

Natasha: Capitán Rogers nos disculpa?

Steve: Claro yo…

Bruce: Quédese, no hay problema tengo la conciencia tranquila

Natasha: Tranquila dice? Sabiendo que nos mintió sobre el doctor Blanket. Ud. Sabia que el tenia una hija llamada Ayiza Blanket y vive en este país

Bruce no sabia que decir, tan rápido se habían enterado

Bruce: Así fuera de que sirve eso

Natasha: De mucho, en ella esta la clave del suero que tiene el Capitán

Steve: Como?

Natasha: El abuelo de Richard Blanket era el Doctor que te inyecto el suero

Steve: El doctor Erskine? Abraham Erskine?

Natasha: Si, y por lo visto según este diario el cual encontramos en la casa del Doctor Blanket, dice que Ayiza fue inyectada con el suero logrando éxito

Bruce: Entraron a robar a esa casa

Natasha: No doctor, hacíamos nuestro trabajo el director Fury tiene toda esta información así que envió algunos agentes a traer a la muchacha

Bruce: Ella no vendrá

Natasha: Tendrá que hacerlo o usaremos la fuerza, capitán Rogers, Doctor Banner la junta los espera

Natasha salió dela oficina dejando enfadado a Bruce y sorprendido a Steve.

-00000000000000000-

En la universidad:

Ayizasalió de otra clase de refuerzo pero alguien se le acerco

Coulson: Buenas, Ayiza Blanket?

Ayiza: (viéndolo) Si, buenas que desea?

Coulson: Buenas soy el agente Phil Coulson de S.H.I.E.L.D, desearía que Ud. Nos acompañe para platicar sobre unos detalles relacionados con su padre Richard Blanket

Ayiza: Mi padre? S.H.I.E.L.D? bueno yo ahora no puedo

Ayiza vio a su alrededor notando que mas personas bien vestidas estaban ocultos en las columnas, pensó que era grave lo que pasaba para que tantas personas la busquen, así que decidió retrocedes y correr.

Coulson: Atrápenla no dejen que se aleje

Ayiza empezó a correr y correr desesperada pero al instante Loki apareció frente a ella con un tridente que en la parte superior brillaba algo de color azul

Loki: Hola mi querida Ayiza, a que se debe tu escape

Ayiza: (agitada) Loki? Yo

Los agentes aparecieron

Agente: Deténgase señorita no deseamos usar la fuerza

Ayiza: Loki que hago, no entiendo que pasa

Coulson: Loki? Le dije que soy el agente Coul…

Coulson se quedo mudo al ver que la imagen de un hombre se hacia clara detrás de Ayiza

Loki: Ella se refería a mí, yo soy Loki

Loki sujeto el brazo de Ayiza desapareciendo, Coulson sorprendido saco su celular y llamo a Natasha

-00000000000000-

Loki apareció con Ayiza frente aun edificio extraño

Ayiza: Donde estamos?

Loki: Donde tienes que estar, ahora me harías un favor Ayiza?

Ayiza: Yo bueno primero quería disculparme por lo que..

Lokicayó a Ayiza con un beso profundo y rápido

Loki: Me harías un favor Ayiza?

Ayiza: Si claro

Loki: Toma esto

Ayiza abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al recibir algo azul brillante que era un cubo

Ayiza: Esto es lo que buscabas?

Loki: Si, ahora necesito que lo pongas ahí

Loki señalo el camino a Ayiza mostrándole que había algo parecido a una araña de metal

Loki: Tienes que ponerlo en el centro pase lo que pase aunque tal vez puedas resultar lastimada pero solo colócalo si? Podrías hacer eso por mi?

Ayiza: Claro que si, no es tan difícil creo

Loki: No te confíes, una vez que coloques el cubo algo sucederá y eso puede hacerte daño

Ayiza: Correré lo más rápido que pueda

Loki: Así me gusta ahora ve, pero antes necesito un poco de tu sangre

Ayiza: Mi sangre?

Loki: Si Ayiza, en caso de que resultes herida tal vez podría ayudarte con un poco de tu sangre

Ayiza: Esta bien

Loki saco una aguja y un pomo muy pequeñoy pincho el brazo de Ayiza, después retiro la aguja al darse cuenta que no estaban solos.

-00000000000000-

En S.H.I.E.L.D

Fury: Bueno señores dado que hemos descubierto….

Las luces del edificio se encendieron a color rojo

Natasha: Que sucede?

Al instante una de las agentes entro

María: Señor han robado el cubo

Fury: Como?

María: No esta señor

Natasha: Como paso eso

María: No lo sabemos pero capturamos al Doctor Selvig, él estaba afuera del edificio

Todos salieron apresuradamente Tony fue el ultimo en salir, al llegar al laboratorio vieron a Erik desorientado

Bruce: Erik que paso?

Erik: Bruce? Que haces aquí?

Bruce: Trabajamos aquí no entiendo que te pasa

Erik: Donde estoy? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que Jane recibió una llamada y yo fui a ver algo pero no recuerdo que

Fury: Que demonios? No recuerda nada ni porque esta aquí? O el cubo?

Erik: Cubo? No recuerdo

María: Señor según las cámaras el Doctor Selvig desactivo todo la seguridad del laboratorio y sé ve que el cubo le eleva y desaparece

Fury: Desapareció?

El teléfono de Natasha empezó a sonar

Natasha: Coulson tenemos problemas aquí y

Coulson: Aquí también otra persona se llevo a la muchacha solo desaparecieron , estamos tratando de ubicarlos pero

Natasha: Desaparecieron?

Fury: Que pasa

Natasha: Sigue buscando las personas no pueden desaparecer

"Loki si puede", esa voz alarmo a todos haciendo que se pusieran en guardia pero al ver a la persona parada frente a ellos se asustaron aun mas ya que era un tipo enorme con armadura

Fury: Quien diablos eres tu?

Thor: Thor hijo de Odín

Natasha: Thor?

Thor: Si, hijo de Odín padre de todos los mundos incluido este

Tony: Espera un momento, estas hablando de Thor el dios del trueno que tiene un martillo y vive en Asgard

Thor: Exacto, al parecer algunos saben de mi

Steve: Lo conoces?

Tony: Este tipo esta mas ebrio que yo, por favor la leyenda de Thor solo es una leyenda escrita para niños

Thor: No tenemos tiempo suficiente para explicar las cosas, Loki tiene eso que ustedes tenían y no creo que desee usarlo para bien

Natasha: Quien es Loki?

Thor: Mi hermano, el que tomo el cubo

María: El cubo desapareció

Thor: Porque él lo tomo

Natasha: Las cámaras..

Thor: Su tecnología no puede captarlo el usa magia

Tony: Loki dios del engaño y las mentiras, dios de la magia que tiene poderes inalcanzables y es hijo de gigante de hielo Laufey pero fue adoptado por Odín quien es padre de Thor el dios del trueno, bueno es un resumen en Wikipedia

Thor: Esa cosa dice todo eso

Tony: Es un IPhone y tiene acceso a internet solo escribes el nombre y listo

Erik: Thor estas hablando del que nos envió al destructor para asesinarnos

Thor: Doctor selvig si es el, esta aquí y no tiene buenas intenciones

Fury: Doctor Selvig Ud. Conoce a este tipo

Eirk: Si y Coulson también

Thor: Loki puede controlar las mentes, al parecer controlo a Erik porque noto que esta habitación no le permitía usar sus poderes ahora esta tratando de usar el cubo y

Bruce: Un momento, dijiste que controla mentes

Thor: Si

Bruce: Erik, recuerdas lo que hablamos de Ayiza?

Erik: La hija de Blanket? Hablamos de ella?

Bruce retrocedía incrédulo

Natasha: Que pasa Doc. Banner

Bruce: Erik y yo compartimos información de Ayiza, sobre el suero que tiene y la fuerza que posee, Coulson fue a buscarla?

Natasha: Si y dijo que desapareció

Bruce: Desapareció?

Natasha: Si, Coulson dijo que un hombre apareció y se llevo a Ayiza y…. no puede ser

Thor: Loki tiene a la mujer

Bruce: No, demonios tenemos que encontrarla Ayiza corre peligro

Fury: Loki desea usar a esa muchacha

Thor: Según mi padre Loki ha estado compartiendo mas de lo necesario con ella

Bruce: Como?

Thor: Es su amiga

Steve: Su aliada?

Thor: Si así es

Bruce: Imposible, dices que Loki controla las mentes entonces la esta controlando

Thor: Lamento decirte que no es así

Natasha: Quieres decir que ella lo esta ayudando

Thor: Así es

Bruce: No puede ser

Tony: Bueno solo hay una forma de saberlo, tenemos que buscarlos

Thor: A eso vine, iré a buscarlos Ustedes no¡

Tony: Porque?

Steve: No entiendo

Thor: Solo son mortales, Loki y yo somos diferentes

Bruce: No importa tenemos que ir

Thor: Loki es mi hermano y yo debo detenerlo

Thor elevo su martillo haciendo que todo el laboratorio de ilumine, de un momento a otro desapareció

Natasha: Dios o no tenemos que recuperar el cubo, Stark tu vienes conmigo

Tony: Lo siento muñeca pero aquí (saca una maleta) solo entra uno

Tony coloco la maleta en el suelo y su traje empezó a surgir vistiéndolo

Tony: Hasta la vista

Tony salió volando haciendo un agujero en el techo

Natasha: Capitán Ud. Se queda

-0000000000000000-

Loki se dio cuenta que no estaban solos

Loki: A pasado mucho tiempo hermano

Thor: Que piensas hacer con todo esto Loki, deja a la mortal

Ayiza: Hermano?

Loki: Ve a hacer lo que te dije Ayiza, no lo tomes en cuenta solo desea que no regrese a Asgard

Thor: Deja de mentirle

Ayiza: Loki

Loki: Ve Ayiza

Thor: No lo permitiré

Loki: Ya lo sabia

Loki movió el cetro lanzando rayos atacando a Thor

Ayiza: Loki?

Loki: Que empiece el juego


	8. Episodio 8 Ayiza que tonta eres

_**Episodio 8 "Ayiza que tonta eres"**_

Loki: Que empiece el juego

Loki empezó a atacar a Thor con su tridente

Loki: Apresúrate Ayiza pon el cubo donde tiene que estar

Ayiza empezó a correr rumbo al artefacto en forma de araña pero al acercarse el cubo creo una onda expansiva haciendo que lo suelte, al revisar sus manos observo que tenia varios cortes pequeños de los cuales la sangre salía

Ayiza: Ah duele que paso

Loki: Ayiza apresúrate

Ella volvió a recoger el cubo pero las ondas no cesaban

Thor: No lo hagas no seas tonta

Loki: Silencio hermano, no compliques mas mis planes

Volvió a intentarlo y pasó el campo de ondas soltando el cubo al sentir más dolor en sus manos que ya tenían mas cortes pequeños

Ayiza: Bueno solo tengo que ponerlo ahí y

Ella vio como algo cayo del cielo cerca

Ayiza: No puede ser acaso es Iron Man?

Tony: (viendo a Loki) que buena fiesta

Thor: Te dije que no intervinieras mortal

Tony: Lo siento pero no soy el que sigue ordenes

Loki: Mortales ajajajja Ayiza apresúrate ¡

Ayiza levanto el cubo y lo coloco donde le había indicado Loki, al instante una luz azul muy fuerte empezó a brillar haciendo que Ayiza se cubriera los ojos retrocediendo lo mas rápido posible pero la luz la cubrió por completo en ese instante Loki se inyectaba la sangre de Ayiza, después se deshizo de la aguja y levanto sus manos con el tridente

Loki: Ven a mi poder ¡ (gritando)

Thor: Nooooooo¡

Thor trato de lanzarse pero la luz lo hizo salir disparado metros mas lejos golpeando a Tony cuando el brillo disminuyo Loki se encontraba arrodillado revisando sus manos un poco lastimadas, decidió levantarse lentamente sonriendo y viendo el poder que emergía de su cuerpo ya que su plan había resultado en si todo su experimento había resultado fue cuando giro para ver a Ayiza quien tosía. Loki sonrió mas porque su plan al fin estaba completo lo había conseguido y averiguado que la sangre de la mortal no le había hecho daño como Banner dijo eso quería decir que Ayiza no era una mortal cualquiera era de otro mundo como El, ella le había ayudado con su sangre ya que el sabia que su cuerpo no podría resistir tanto poder pero si se volvía mas fuerte si lo resistiría es ahí cuando pensó en usar a la mortal solo un poco de su sangre bastaría para cambiarlo todo pero se arriesgó al inyectarse la sangre aunque el riesgo valió la pena porque después de todo esa sangre solo afectaba a los mortales y Él no lo era. Primero Loki decidió que ella no valía nada pero ella tenia el suero del súper soldado mejorado, mejor del que tenia Steve Rogers así que su plan cambio un poco pero resulto al final ya que ahora era mas fuerte gracias al suero y al cubo ya nadie podría derrotarlo, nadie

Ayiza: Loki? Loki

Loki dejo su monologo para verla dirigiéndose a El, estaba golpeada

Loki: Ayiza querida estas lastimada

Ayiza: Esa luz me dejo algo aturdida pero no duele mucho (abrazándolo) ahora puedes ir a Asgard y …

Loki: (abrazándola) Mi amor no iré a Asgard cambio de planes

Ayiza: (separándose) Porque? Ya tienes el cubo que tu padre Odín pidió

Loki: No es mi padre nunca lo fue Ayiza, mejor porque no nos vamos de aquí y festejamos mi victoria

Ayiza: Festejar? Dijiste que irías a Asgard para obtener el perdón de tu padre y ahora dices que no es tu padre no entiendo

Loki: Cambio de planes (acercándose)

Ayiza: (alejándose) no entiendo, que pasa

Loki: (suspirando) Ayiza si no deseas venir solo me queda una opción

Ayiza: Opción? Cual?

Loki: Matarte (sonriendo)

Ayiza: Que?

Loki levanto el tridente llevando energía apuntándola al corazón de Ayiza que no se movía solo veía a Loki sorprendida

Loki: Adiós mi pequeña mortal

Antes que Loki la golpee un rayo apareció golpeándolo, se trataba de Thor

Loki: (levantándose) jajaj aun estas aquí

Thor: Claro que si Loki, siempre lo estaré

Loki: Lo se

Thor: Tu¡ mortal corre ahora

Ayiza: (reaccionando) Loki yo

Loki sujeto del brazo a Ayiza

Loki: Te daré otra oportunidad ven conmigo o muere¡ escoge

Ayiza: Suéltame que haces

Thor: Suéltala Loki

Loki: No lo hare y si te acercas no volveré a atacarla lentamente porque…

Loki no pudo terminar de hablar porque Hulk lo ataco, Ayiza cayo al suelo junto con Loki quien se levanto y vio su tridente unos metros lejos pero Hulk volvió a atacarlo, Loki tuvo que usar su magia duplicándose para distraer a Hulk. El director Fury, Natasha, Barton y Coulson aparecieron asustándose al ver como Lokivolvía a levantar su tridente

Loki: Mas espectadores

Natasha: Él es loki?

Loki: Un placer mortal

Fury: Donde está el cubo?

Loki: Dentro de mí y será imposible que lo devuelva me disculpo por eso

Fury: maldito donde esta A…

Loki: Ayiza? No la ves ahí (señalando)

Fury vio como Ayiza trataba de levantarse

Ayiza: Loki porque

Loki: Porque? No te lo dije ya

Ayiza: Acaso me usaste?

Loki: No y si pero dime algo tu crees que hubiera permitido que cualquier mortal se me acerque

Ayiza: Dime ¡ Dime (gritando)

Loki: Lo siento Ayiza pero ya no me sirves, y si no deseas venir conmigo solo queda decirte adiós

Ayiza: (sujetándolo) No te iras, me dirás que diablos pasa ahora mismo

Loki: (soltándose) ellos te explicaran mejor todo, no es así?

Fury: Nos engañaste a todos usando al Doc. Selvig

Loki: Peones primero

Ayiza: (sujetándolo) Loki dime

Loki: Que deseas saber? Porque paso todo esto?

Ayiza: Si

Loki: Solo fuiste una distracción nada mas, es hora de partir (empujándola) nos vemos mortales y prepárense porque su mundo se acabara pronto y denle las gracias a esta mujer que me ayudo en todo.

Loki desapareció al igual que sus clones, Stark camino con su traje algo lastimado por la pequeña explosión y vio a Ayiza.

Tony: Estas bien?

Ayiza no respondió solo dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar llena de furia

Fury: Alto ¡, no te puedes ir

Ayiza: Déjenme en paz

Natasha: No estas en posición de decir eso pequeña

Coulson: Sujétenla

Varios agentes fueron a sujetarla pero Ayiza los empujo usando toda su fuerza haciendo que caigan fuertemente al suelo lastimándoles, ella solo siguió su camino

Fury: Rayos, atrápenla ahora

Otros agentes la acorralaron sacando sus pistolas, pero ella siguió caminando

Agente 1: No sigas o disparamos

Ayiza: Hazlo

Agente 1: Lo hare detente

Ayiza: Hazlo ahora

Ayiza se puso al frente del agente que temblaba de miedo al ver los ojos llenos de furia que ella tenía pero sintió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza haciendo que su visión se nublara, Ayiza solo cayó al suelo

Natasha: Demonios creo que me lastime la muñeca, llévenla al laboratorio

Agentes: Si

-00000000000000000-

Cuando trato de abrir los ojos no pudo porque sintió que algo los cubría, también trato de mover sus manos pero las tenia atadas tras su espalda, se decidió a levantarse pero sus pies estaban en la misma condición que sus manos al final deseo gritar pero tenia la boca cubierta también, trato de forcejar pero todo su cuerpo le dolía al parecer alguien la había golpeado antes fue ahí cuando trato de recordar y solo una persona vino a su mente "Loki". Suspiro recordando todo lo que había pasado mentalmente se decía que Loki no le había mentido que todo se trataba de un error y poco a poco las lágrimas salían de ojos a pesar que estaban cubiertos.

-00000000000000-

En una de las salas de S.H.I.E.L.D:

Fury: Y eso es todo lo que ocurrió

Steve: Y que se supone que haremos ahora

Thor: Yo recuperare el cubo

Tony: Haber principito recuerda que el cubo exploto

Thor: No lo creo Loki lo escondió puedo estar casi seguro

Natasha: Nosotros vimos como exploto

Fury: Dejémoslo ahí, lo importante es averiguar que planes tiene el demente

Steve: Destruir el mundo, no creo que desee construir un parque de diversiones

Barton: Creo que es obvio pero porque?

Thor: Loki desea vengarse de mi

Tony: Entonces es culpa tuya

Thor: La mía?

Tony: Acabas de decir que el demente desea vengarse de ti

Coulson: Por lo visto tu adorado hermano controlo a muchas personas

Fury: Thor tú conoces al Doc. Erik lastima que fue el fiel trabajador de Loki

Thor: Loki es…

Natasha: Lo mas interesante es que el demente simplemente abandono a la muchacha porque hizo eso? No que creo que solo la tuviera para poner el cubo ahí

Steve: Donde esta ella?

Fury: En un lugar seguro

Barton: Fue difícil controlarla tuvimos que usar la fuerza pero como dice Nat porque el demente abandono a la muchacha cual era el verdadero propósito?

Fury: No lo sé tal vez solo quería distraernos

Steve: No lo creo, según Thor. Loki ya conocía a la mujer la pregunta es porque justo ahora la usaría hay algo oculto en todo esto

Tony: Estoy de acuerdo con el veterano, el demente tiene un As bajo la manga y es la niña, tal vez venga a recogerla o

Natasha: O tal vez la use para distraernos mientras el ataca, de seguro tiene ordenes

Barton: Al parecer la muchacha no cree que el la dejo

Fury: Debe estar fingiendo

Steve: No lo sabremos hasta que la interroguemos

Tony: Otra vez estoy de acuerdo con el veterano, me ofrezco

Thor: No¡ lo hare yo después de todo mi hermano ocasiono esto y

Fury: No¡ la interrogare yo, dejarla en manos de Stark es peligroso

Tony: No la asesinaría

Fury: En otros términos sería peligroso, Barton tu me ayudaras

Thor: Lo hare¡ Loki y ella ahora son asunto de Asgard

Natasha: Olvidas que estas en la tierra, es asunto nuestro

Steve: Porque no la interrogamos todos

Tony: Una vez mas este veterano tiene ideas increíbles

Barton: Solo complicaría más las cosas

Fury: Basta nosotros…

Banner ingreso a la sala ya con otras ropas, muy exaltado

Bruce: Donde esta?

Fury: Doctor Banner ya esta mas tranquilo y limpio

Bruce: Donde esta Ayiza¡

Fury: Donde debe estar

Bruce: Exijo verla, ella es inocente

Fury: Inocente?

Bruce: Exijo verla ahora o desea que me enfade otra vez

Tony: Eso seria muy malo

Natasha: Doc. Tranquilícese

Bruce: Tráiganla aquí, se muy bien lo que ustedes son capaces de hacer y no dejare que la lastimen ni experimenten con ella, Ayiza no será otro ratón para ustedes

Fury: No lo haremos nada Banner solo

Bruce: No venga a mentirme Fury, lo conozco bien, lo mismo me dijeron hace dos años y termine encerrado con cables en todo el cuerpo, ahora exijo que la traigan

Steve: Experimentan?

Tony: Recién te das cuenta? Claro tu cerebro aun no se calienta

Natasha: Tranquilos

Thor: Traigan a la mortal necesito saber que trama Loki

Bruc: Tráiganla o destruyo todo

Fury: Tranquilo, hare que la suban (saco su celular) Coulson sube a la muchacha

Coulson: Esta seguro señor?

Fury: Si, súbela por la rampa

-000000000000-

Ayiza sintió que todo se movía, se asusto más aun cuando escucho voces.

El suelo se abrió un poco mientras emergía algo en un cristal oscuro que fue descendiendo poco a poco dejando ver de quien se trataba

Bruce: Ayiza ¡ como se atreven sáquenle eso ahora

Fury: No la soltaremos es peligrosa

Tony: Oigan es una niña no tenían que atarla como a un criminal

Natasha: Dejo gravemente lastimados a 4 agentes

Tony: Eso no quiere decir que nos matara

Bruce: Desátenla ahora

Fury: No lo hare porque….

Fury siguió con la mirada al capitán que se estaba agachando a verla

Fury: Capitán que cree que hace

Steve: No me gusta ver esto y mucho menos tratándose de alguien así

Ayiza escucho esa frase aunque sentía miedo al oír todas esas voces pero una voz le sonaba familiar

Steve: Por favor te desatare pero no trates de huir o hacer nada ya que necesitamos de tu ayuda y tu necesitas la nuestra si?

Al escuchar esa voz ella movió su cabeza en afirmación mientras unas manos cálidas le quitaban la venda de los ojos, al ver la luz pudo ver el rostro de donde provenía la voz suave, observo detenidamente el rostro de Steve no dejando de observar esos ojos azules. Steve por su parte vio los ojos rojos e hinchados de Ayiza mientras le retiraba la cinta de sus labios notando que estos tenían heridas

Steve: Lo siento, soy Steve Rogers y

Se quedo callado al ver a Bruce agacharse

Bruce: Ayiza soy yo

Ayiza: Tío bruce?

Bruce: Si (abrazándola de manera tierna) te desatare

Tony: Bueno es todo un encanto

Thor: yo

Steve: Espera Thor aun no

Los demás solo observaban de manera curiosa

Bruce: Necesito un botiquín tengo que curarle las heridas

Ayiza bajo la mirada a sus manos que ya no tenían los cortes solo manchas de sangre seca

Barton: Es raro no dice nada

Tony: Aquí tienes Bruce (dándole el botiquín)

Bruce: Gracias, Ayiza te curare si?

Ayiza: Tío, Loki donde….

Thor: Loki (arrodillándose) sabes donde puede estar?

Ayiza: Tu eres Thor no es así?

Thor: Si soy Thor y…..

Ayiza: Es un placer conocer al dios de trueno hijo de Odín padre de todo

Thor: EL gusto es mio

Thor tomo una de las manos de Ayiza y la beso sin importarle las manchas secas de sangre

Ayiza: No mis manos están

Thor: No importa

Ella recordó que Loki también se había presentado así, esos recuerdos solo la entristecieron más

Tony: Yo soy Anthony Stark pero puedes decirme Tony

Ayiza: Lo siento señor Stark yo

Bruce: No hables aun, te curare ya después hablaremos

Ayiza: Estoy bien tío Bruce solo fueron golpes

Fury: Dejemos de lado las presentaciones y sentimentalismos para otra ocasión, dinos donde esta Loki, que propósito tiene y porque estabas con el

Steve: Despacio Director Fury, la estas agobiando

Bruce: Esta lastimada acaso no puedes verlo

Natasha: Ella es su aliada

Barton: Tiene que decirnos cuanto antes lo que sucede

Thor: Le daremos tiempo

Thor observo los ojos de Ayiza llenos de duda y dolor

Fury: Pero si tu fuiste el que dijo que la interroguemos cuanto antes

Thor: Cambie de opinión

Bruce: Aun te duele aquí? (tocando sus manos)

Ayiza: No, Tío bueno… eh….

Bruce: Vamos dime

Ayiza: Que es todo esto? No entiendo porque estoy aquí si no hice nada malo

Natasha: No hiciste nada? Ayudaste a un

Tony: Porque dices que no entiendes (se arrodilla) Loki no te dijo nada acaso?

Ayiza: Porque todos saben de El? No entiendo y porque lo podían ver

Thor: EL puede hacerse visible o invisible cuando lo desee y robo el cubo

Ayiza: No lo robo, ese cubo pertenece a Asgard no es así?

Thor: Si pertenece a Asgard es una reliquia

Ayiza: Entonces porque príncipe Thor? Porque Ud. Lo acusa de robo? Porque lo hacen ustedes también? El cubo no les pertenece, pertenece a Asgard por lo tanto ustedes serian los ladrones porque Loki solo recogió algo que es de su mundo

Todos guardaron silencio al ver que ese discurso tenia algo de lógica

Fury: Ahora resulta que nosotros somos los ladrones

Steve: (señalando a Fury) Él dijo que lo encontraron en el océano por eso lo tenían pero el cubo es peligroso yo he visto lo que hace

Ayiza: Por eso Loki lo tomo, el tenia que devolverlo a Asgard

Thor: Tenia que devolverlo?

Ayiza: Si, esa era la condición para que tu padre lo perdone por el lio que armo en Asgard

Thor: Condición?

Tony: Estoy perdido de que hablan?

Bruce: Ayiza por favor dinos exactamente que es lo que ese demente te dijo

Natasha: Lio de Asgard?

Thor: Eso fue hace unos..

Fury: Explíquense

Ayiza: Él me dijo que tuvo un problema con Odin y el cubo cayo aquí y para obtener el perdón de su padre tenia que devolver el cubo

Thor: No puede ser

Ayiza: Pero no entiendo porque me dijo todo eso y porque quiso hacerme daño

Barton: No lo sabes? Estas segura?

Fury: En primer lugar, como conociste a Loki, cuando fue eso, porque lo ayudaste, porque huiste cuando los agentes te vieron, porque…

Bruce: Basta¡ demasiadas preguntas

Fury: Doctor Banner es necesario

Tony: Pero de una en una

Steve: Ayiza hace cuanto tiempo conociste a Loki

Ayiza: una semana

Thor: Como fue?

Ayiza: (recordando) Salía de la biblioteca y solo choque con El, después me di cuenta que me seguía y pude notar que nadie mas lo podía ver después El... (ella trato de obviar varios detalles) me relato lo que les dije nada mas

Natasha: Una semana y nada mas?

Barton: Nos está ocultando varias cosas

Fury: Dinos todo Ayiza

Tony: Haber …. haber ella dijo un resumen ya que no le pidieron datos exactos

Fury: Stark no estás siendo de ayuda

Thor: Como supiste de mi?

Ayiza: El me hablo de ti, Odin, Frigga, Sif , los guerreros y Asgard

Bruce: Porque te trajo a este lugar?

Ayiza: No lo sé Tío yo salía de la universidad y unos sujetos quisieron detenerme no entendíapor qué, ahí apareció Loki y me llevo a otro lugar y paso todo lo demás

Steve: Quieres decir que solo hablaste con el 2 veces

Ayiza: (pensando) Lo veía a diario

Barton: Lo vez está ocultando varias cosas

Bruce: A diario?

Ayiza: Eso no importa solo quiero saber porque estoy aquí

Natasha: Estas aquí porque le ayudaste a robar el cubo

Ayiza: No lo robo, ya les dije que eso pertenece a Asgard

Thor: No Ayiza, ese cubo si pertenece a Asgard pero no es lo que tú crees, Loki te mintió ya que lo que se cayo fue una reliquia llamada "El Cofre de los inviernos eternos", eso fue lo que Loki robo y mi padre nunca le puso de condición devolverlo para que lo perdone

Ayiza: No, Loki me conto lo que paso

Thor: Te dijo que trato matarme

Ayiza: (sorprendida) que?

Thor: El

Fury: Loki trato de asesinar a Thor y como no pudo ahora esta aquí y tu lo ayudaste a llevarse otro objeto muy peligroso

Ayiza: No puede ser el no seria capaz

Thor: Si Ayiza el solo desea mi destrucción ya que sabe que amo a este mundo por eso lo desea destruir, en pocas palabras Loki solo

Barton: Solo te uso

Ayiza: No, eso no

Natasha: La uso solo para llegar al cubo? Eso me parece raro

Ayiza: Él se inyecto mi sangre

Bruce: Que?

Tony: Ay mierda

Thor: Tu sangre?

Natasha: Creo saber para que la quería

Fury: Se inyecto tu sangre porque tu posees el suero del súper soldado mejorado

Ayiza: Que? No sé de que

Tony: Tu sangre es valiosa porque este veterano tiene el suero también pero la solución antigua

Bruce: Lo que quería Loki era hacerse más fuerte para poder controlar el poder del cubo por eso uso te uso

Ayiza: Tío que dices? De que suero hablan

Bruce: Ayiza en tu sangre

Fury: Tu padre Richard experimento contigo inyectándote ese suero, aun no sabemos las verdaderas razones pero lo hizo sin darse cuenta que tu sangre lo mejoro, y murió en ese accidente tratando de duplicarlo

Ayiza: Mi padre?

Bruce: Ayiza, Richard no lo hizo con malas intenciones, el solo quería

Tony: Uhm, tenia motivos

Fury: Por favor, que hombre en sus cabales usa a su propia hija para mejorar sus experimentos

Ayiza: Soy adoptada

Natasha: Adopto a una niña para experimentar? Parece que estaba loco

Bruce: Ustedes no saben nada de eso

Steve: Pero como Loki pudo saber que ella tenia el suero, acaso puede ver a través de nosotros?

Tony: Buena pregunta Cap

Bruce: Porque yo se lo dije

Todos: Que?

Bruce: No sabia que se trataba de Loki, el doctor Selvig, Richard y yo somos o éramos lo únicos que sabían de eso así que no me sorprendí cuando Erik me pregunto por Ayiza, le di mas información en si le dije todo no sabia que Loki estaba controlando a Erik

Tony: Otra vez Ay mierda

Ayiza estaba recordando las conversaciones con Loki

_**Ayiza: Tu que sabes de mi padre**_

_**Loki: Lo necesario**_

Se dio cuenta que Loki no solo la había usado, también le había mentido en ese momento sus manos empezaron a temblar

Thor: Entonces Loki solo quería usar su sangre?

Tony: Si por eso la quería

Thor: Ayiza, Loki te propuso ayudarlo?

_**Recuerdo:**_

_**Loki: Tengo una misión, que harías tu si**_

Ella negó con la cabeza mintiendo

Fury: Entonces porque lo ayudaste

_**Recuerdo:**_

_**Loki: Ayiza deseo el perdón de mi padre, hazlo por mi**_

Thor: Él te amenazo?

Movió su cabeza negando

Thor: Tu lo hiciste porque quisiste?

Afirmo con su cabeza

Thor: Porque?

Ayiza: (levantando la mirada con los ojos llorosos) porque soy una tonta

Ella volvió a bajar la mirada llorando cubriendo su boca con sus manos, en su mente solo se repetía "Que tonta eres Ayiza", los demás solo observaban en silencio.


	9. Episodio 9 Confesiones

_**Episodio 9 "Confesiones"**_

Ayiza lloraba en frene de todos cubriendo su rostro, era tan difícil para ella aceptar todo lo que se había dicho en es sala, estaba la verdad de Loki y la verdad de Richard los dos únicos hombres en su vida. A los cuales les había confiado todo y ahora solo una verdad resonaba en su mente "le habían mentido".

Al escuchar las palabras de Ayiza todos se quedaron viendo en silencio ya que no eran capaces de formular palabra, solo Thor decidió tocar el hombre de la muchacha para así poder calmarla.

Thor: Ayiza yo me disculpo si Loki hizo esto

Bruce: (tocando el brazo de Ayiza) hija no te preocupes yo.

Ella retiro de manera brusca el brazo de Bruce

Ayiza: No me toques, doctor Banner Ud. También me engaño, me uso para sus experimentos

Bruce: No hija por favor déjame

Steve: Déjela Doc. Necesita tiempo

Ayiza: No necesito tiempo, no necesito nada solo déjenme en paz ya les dije todo lo que sabia no se mas déjenme (decía con voz entrecortada)

Thor: Ayiza escúchame, no preguntare mas ya fue suficiente solo tranquilízate

Ayiza: Príncipe Thor por favor ya no mas

Tony: Bueno Ayiza querida te llevare a mi mansión ahí podrás descansar

Natasha: Que? Perdiste la cabeza?

Tony: No aun la tengo (tocándosela)

Fury: Ella no sale de aquí

Bruce: Estoy de acuerdo con Stark, ella necesita descansar

Barton: Aquí también lo puede hacer, además tenemos que asegurarnos de este …

Steve: Su seguridad y salud es lo principal así que no mas preguntas ella ya nos dijo todo solo necesita descansar

Tony: Por eso la llevare conmigo ahí hay seguridad también este lugar es frio

Thor: Donde se encuentra tu hogar? Me gustaría verlo para saber si es seguro como dices

Tony: Es muy seguro algo llamativo pero seguro, si deseas grandulón puedes quedarte también hay espacio para todos inclusive para un "Dios"

Thor: Me parece un idea muy buena, solo requiero unos aposentos

Tony: Como ordene su majestad, bueno nos vamos (arrodillándose) pequeña ven conmigo ahí podrás ducharte y dormir vamos?

Ayiza: Me encerraras?

Tony: Jamás haría eso, solo deseo que te relajes

Ayiza: Prométemelo

Tony: (Levantando el meñique) promesa

Thor: Se hacen promesas con los dedos? En Asgard las promesas

Tony: (levantándose) su alteza esta es la tierra

Steve: Stark yo puedo ir? Deseo estar cerca por si algo se ofreciera

Tony: Claro mi amigo veterano quien más va?

Bruce: Yo iré te prometo no destruir nada

Thor: Vamos entonces

Tony: Bien Doctor Banner, Cap, Thor y Ayiza vamos tal vez organice una pequeña fiesta ustedes saben

Fury: Stark no he aprobado nada aun

Tony: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Natasha: Señor deje que se la lleven

Barton: Si Loki ataca estaremos cerca

Fury: Esta bien "Largo"

Tony: Que agresivo

Tony la ayudo a levantarse con ayuda de Bruce pero ella retiro la mano de su tío con brusquedad, Tony observo eso y solo pudo observar la rabia y debilidad de la pequeña Ayiza, Thor algo impaciente dejo a un lado su martillo y la levanto a su hombro fácilmente para sorpresa de todos, recogió su martillo con la mano libre y avanzo rápido

Thor: Vamos

Ayiza: Lo siento príncipe Thor

Thor: No te preocupes

Tony: El grandote sirve para algo

Steve: Ella le dice príncipe, nosotros deberíamos llamarlo así?

Burce: No lo se

Tony: Bueno no todos los días conoces a dioses o príncipes

Ellos salieron del edificio rumbo a la mansión de Stark, en el camino este llamo a Pepper

Tony: Pepper querida necesito que prepares 4 habitaciones unas más grande que las demás tenemos visita y grandes visitas

Pepper: Visitas?

Tony: Si y también consigue ropa para una mujer haber 1.65 de estatura, joven, bonita

Pepper: Tony?

Tony: No es nada malo es una invitada, por favor querida

Pepper: Claro cuando llegues hablaremos

Tony: Claro ahí hablaremos bye bye

Al llegar al edificio todos fueron conducidos a sus habitaciones, Ayiza estaba en la bañera tratando de quitarse la sangre de sus manos mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos aun, no entendía por qué todo termino así las traiciones de las cuales había sido víctima en ese día la tenían totalmente estresada y triste, después de 30 minutos salió del baño, se coloco unas ropas sueltas parecidas a unas pijamas y encontró una pequeña nota en su cama que decía:

"_**Cenaremos dentro de 2 horas, te esperamos…. Con amor Tony "**_

Se termino de vestir y abrió las ventanas, la vista era increíble todas las luces de la cuidad se veían pequeñas como si de un árbol de navidad se tratara, su puerta sonó

Ayiza: Si?

Thor: Ayiza me permites pasar?

Ayiza: (abriendo) Claro príncipe adelante

Thor: Gracias (cerrando) como te sientes?

Ayiza: La verdad muerta

Thor: Siento mucho que mi hermano

Ayiza: Ud. No es culpable, su hermano me mintió yo tuve la culpa

Thor: Aun así Loki fue un

Ayiza: Por favor príncipe ya no hablemos de eso

Thor: Deseo que no me digas príncipe, solo dime Thor

Ayiza: Esta bien Thor

Thor: Los formalismos los dejaremos para Asgard

Ayiza: Asgard?

Thor: Podemos sentarnos?

Ayiza: Claro Princi…. Thor

Thor: Bueno te daré el mensaje de mi padre

Ayiza: Mensaje de su padre?

Thor: Te dije que dejemos lo formalismos

Ayiza: Claro los siento mensaje de tu padre?

Thor: Si, EL vio que Loki estaba a tu lado. Al principio nos fue difícil ubicarlo pero al momento en el que Heimdal nuestro guardián puedo verlo mi padre te vio también fue algo curioso porque la magia de Loki caia cuando estaba contigo, el trato de saber por qué y dio con una respuesta

Ayiza: Cual?

Thor: Loki, tiene sentimientos hacia ti

Ayiza: No lo creo (bajo su mirada)

Thor: Tu le hiciste que el bajara su guardia, es decir cada vez que estaba contigo se volvía suave

Ayiza: Eso no quiere decir que sienta algo por mi

Thor: Los tiene

Ayiza: Porque me mintió entonces

Thor: Por egoísmo aunque no tengo claro mas detalles en fin el mensaje es este escucha

"Eres la debilidad de Loki, solo podrás estar segura aquí en Asgard porque Loki tendrá planeado terminar con sus debilidades si en verdad desea ser el Rey de todo, por esa razón te ofrezco mi palacio para asegurar tu vida"

Ayiza escucho todo con ojos bien abiertos

Thor: Eso fue lo que mi padre deseaba que supieras, bueno tengo que cumplir 2 misiones

Ayiza: Misiones pero mi seguridad no está en Asgard

Thor: Piénsalo, ahí estarás más segura al lado de Odin

Ayiza: Jamás, no podre estar ahí sabiendo que Loki está también

Thor: El estará separado de ti

Ayiza: Aun así yo

Thor: Piénsalo por favor

Ayiza: Lo hare, puedo preguntarte algo

Thor: Claro

Ayiza: Loki ahí en Asgard tiene bueno tenia o estaba involucrado con alguien?

Thor: Ah? Bueno si se llama Hylier es una muchacha noble

EL corazón de Ayiza se rompió por completo al escuchar aquella declaración

Ayiza: Ya veo

Thor: Pero Loki no estaba interesado en su compromiso

Ayiza: Compromiso? De matrimonio?

Thor: Si ellos ya tenían pactado eso

_Ayiza (mente): Maldito me engaño estaba comprometido, solo fui un juego para el_

Thor: Te dijo que no tenía ningún compromiso?

Ayiza: No exactamente

Thor: Él no la quiere

Ayiza: eh?

Thor: Ayiza no sé qué relación tienes con El pero

Ayiza: EL y yo compartimos la cama (Ayiza uso las mismas palabras de Loki, para momento de sexo)

Thor: Ya veo y fue a la fuerza?

Ayiza: No no fue ….. fue (su voz empezaba a quebrarse)

El la abrazo tratando de calmarla

Thor: No preguntare mas, tranquila

Ayiza recibió el abrazo sintiéndose segura al lado de Thor, El por su parte sabia que ella sufría al sentir que los brazos de ella lo aprisionaban con una fuerza descomunal que era extraño en una mortal pero logro entender por qué su padre Odin la quería en Asgard "porque es especial"

Ayiza: (soltándose) No entiendo porque lo hizo, nunca le mentí solo trate de ayudarlo

Thor: Tampoco entiendo, desearía poder decirte algo mas

Ayiza: No es tu culpa

Thor: Piénsalo por favor ven a Asgard

Ayiza: Aun no entiendo porque Odin desea que este ahí

Thor: Siempre hay propósito en todo lo que hace Odin

Ayiza: Thor, sabes podría pedirte un favor?

Thor: Claro Ayiza

Ayiza: Bueno podrías patearle el trasero a Loki, sé que es tu hermano pero bueno

Thor: Claro que lo hare, no te preocupes será la misión primordial

Ayiza: (sonriendo) gracias

Thor: Sabes yo también tengo algo especial aquí

Ayiza: Una mujer?

Thor: SI ella….. (la puerta sonó)

Ayiza: SI?

Steve: Soy Steve puedo pasar?

Ayiza: Si capitán pasa

Steve: (entrando) veo que estas acompañado

Ayiza: Si Thor vino a charlar conmigo

Steve: Bueno solo venia a avisarte que vamos a cenar

Ayiza: No tengo deseos de comer, puedo saltarme la cena?

Thor: Lo siento pero bajaras a cenar

Ayiza: Pero

Thor: No hay peros

Steve: Necesitas alimentarte vamos

Ayiza: Bueno parece que no tengo opción

Thor: No la hay

Los tres salieron de la habitación y al instante Loki apareció ahí

Loki: Así que Odin desea refugiar a mi Ayiza, será posible que sepa mis planes? No lo creo aun así que me patee el trasero? Jajaj Ni Thor podrá detenerme Ayiza tu eres mía no dejare que nadie te toque aun me perteneces porque eres…

Loki desapareció de la habitación, en el comedor estaba todos empezando a comer

Tony: Bueno Ayiza espero que la comida te guste

Pepper: Espero sea de tu agrado

Ayiza: Gracias

Tony: Adelante, bueno dinos tu edad, gustos, esas cosas

Ayiza: Bueno me llamo Ayiza Blan….. Solo Ayiza, tengo 22 años, estudio física, me gusta leer y los helados

Thor: Eres muy joven para esa edad

Ayiza: Bueno debe ser esa cosa que tengo en la sangre

Steve: Si debe ser, yo Dormí por más de 60 años en el hielo debería tener 90 años supongo

Tony: Para tener esa edad te vez bien, deseo ese suero

Thor: En Asgard el tiempo es distinto, aquí debo tener unos 30 años bueno eso me dijeron

Ayiza: Y en Asgard?

Thor: Muchos mas

Tony: Y tu hermano?

Thor: Unos menos ya que es menor que yo

Tony: Ustedes se ven bien con todos esos músculos aunque tu hermanito parece mas normal

Thor: Él no es un guerrero, es un hechicero

Tony: Hechicero?

Thor: Si lo es, usa poderes ocultos e inclusive controla acciones

Steve: Es por eso que el Doctor Selvig hizo todo eso, ahora no recuerda nada

Thor: Bueno no sabía que llegaba a esos limites

Ayiza: Si puede controlar los actos de las personas débiles en mente

Bruce: A ti te controlo?

Ayiza: No porque mi mente es fuerte según me dijo

Tony: También según Wikipedia es Dios del engaño, ahora ya sabemos el porque

Thor: Claro

Tony: También, Loki tiene 3 hijos y tu estas casado

Ayiza al escuchar eso soltó su cubierto haciendo un ruido que sorprendió a todos

Ayiza: Hijos? Dijiste hijos?

Tony: Bueno yo

Ayiza: Hijos?

Tony: Bueno eso dice en internet tal vez sea mentira

Ayiza: Thor?

Thor: No tiene nada de eso y no está casado aun

Steve: Aun?

Bruce: Creo que el tema no tiene relevancia (observando a Ayiza)

Tony: Claro que importa eso ahora

Thor: No es cierto, son mentiras Ayiza

Ayiza: (volvió a levantar su cubierto) claro

Tony: Hagamos un brindis por nuestra invitada, eleven sus copas. Salud por Ayiza una niña preciosa a la cual tenemos que vigilar y cuidar

Todos: Salud

Ayiza: Gracias señor Stark

Tony: Solo dime Tony ok.

Ayiza: Si Tony

Tony: Así está mejor

Ayiza: Tengo que pedirles un favor (todos la observaron) deseo que no me traten como si fuera una niña, solo háganle cuenta que no paso nada por favor.

Todos se observaron entre si y asintieron sonrientes, cuando la cena termino todos se retiraron a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones, Ayiza al entrar a su habitación se recostó en su cama pensando en todo y se dio cuenta que aun deseaba llorar pero se debatía entre hacerlo o no, tenia que ser mas fuerte a partir de ahora

Ayiza: Soy fuerte no llorare

Loki: Me parece una buena idea

Ella se levanto al instante al escucharlo y observo fijamente a Loki que estaba frente a ella, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y su voz se corto

Loki: Que pasa mi amor acaso te asuste?

Ayiza: Tu …..u ….uu

Loki: Claro querida soy yo tu querido Loki o esperabas a alguien más?

Ayiza: Como…..oooo

Loki: Como entre? Sabes que es fácil para mi

Ayiza: Porque….ee…ee

Loki: Porque estoy aquí? Pues solo vengo a revisar lo que es mío

Ayiza empezó a llenarse de valor por toda la furia que sentía, él la había usado y ahora venía como si nada hubiera pasado, empuño sus manos

Loki: Veo que estas enfadada o feliz por verme?... porque… (acercándose a ella) acaso me odias? ´porque te mentí? O porque te hice sentir única cuando estábamos en la o no tu cama es eso? Pues tú fuiste solo

No termino de decir su frase ya que ella lo golpe con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el caiga de mala forma a suelo, al instante se levanto tocándose el labio que soltaba un liquido caliente y rojo, dirigió su mirada a ella a la vez que escupía la sangre

Loki: creí haberte advertido mortal….

Ayiza: Silencio mentiroso arrogante ya no deseo escucharte ya me canse lardo de aquí

Loki: Así que te pones fuerte, eso me gusta (sujetándola de la cintura y apegándola a él) veamos si tu fuerza dura

Ayiza: Suéltame o grito Loki

Loki: Grita es más excitante si lo haces

Ella trataba de soltarse pero él la aprisionaba mas

Loki: Escúchame amor quedare quieta

Ayiza: No me interesa escucharte, no volverás a mentirme

Loki: No te mentiré, solo no te atrevas a ir a Asgard

Ayiza: Que?

Loki: Te prohíbo que vayas a Asgard, me entendiste TE LO PROHIBO (mirándola fijamente)


End file.
